


【利艾】神死一周

by Hunlongyao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunlongyao/pseuds/Hunlongyao
Summary: ＊R18G＊異種姦＊4w6一發完＊生化危機+異能系＊設定來源眾多（電影遊戲著作）：惡靈古堡、我是傳奇、毀滅戰士、異變、移動迷宮、沉默之丘＊死與新生的故事＊痛覺描寫＊都是艾倫在講話＊真的是利艾文＊我真的是利廚





	【利艾】神死一周

——致予你最深沉的愛。——

——神死去七日的時間，是地球從它美麗與生生不息走向毀滅歿世的上百年。——

廣闊無邊的沙漠中傳來由遠而近的引擎聲呼嘯而過，一陣清脆啼音也隨之橫越這大片荒原。  
口哨聲的主人正來到曲子最激昂的段落，他轉而放開他清亮的嗓對著眼前的一望無際高歌，向世界末日的原唱史密斯飛船致敬。

Don't want to close my eyes  
不願閉上眼  
Don't want to fall asleep  
不願睡去  
'Coz I'd miss you baby  
因為那樣會錯過你寶貝  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
而我不願錯過任何點點滴滴

他像一個放蕩不羈的流浪者，在這歿世裡不覺孤獨，為還能保有這清晰自我感激。  
已經連滾草都消失無蹤的貧脊大地，狂飆中的野狼捲起乾燥的焦土塵沙，護目鏡擋去的由旁打磨而過，劃破皮膚表層微微生疼，但長久於烈日曝曬的臉蛋早已粗糙，沒什麼太大知覺。

他只唱了一段副歌便慢慢轉為鼻音輕哼，然後像被人打擾般的沒趣噤了聲。口裡的薄荷糖沒什麼味了，機車還在高速行駛的狀態下，他兩指一掐，按下胸前的彈簧扣，一直背在背部的東西當場卸在地滾了幾圈。那個物體動了一下。

車子繼續奔馳10公尺後急煞迴轉，他單腳撐地，將護目鏡往上推，連帶自己的頭髮一併箍起。  
手摸向機車邊袋的步槍，同時保持凝視，緊盯眼前不知何時悄悄冒出的殭屍群。  
以及已經往屍群方向奔跑，準備大開殺戒的，怪物。

人類少年不好和那些怪物近身戰，落單的還好說，尤其步入這樣數量眾多的埋伏。  
殭屍和變種者只對有機體（活體）有反應，但長期沒有進食和滿足捕食慾望，他們連比較高級的同類也能吞食，其中的佳餚當然包含他剛才背著的。  
那是一個還保留基本人型的變種者，是個有戰鬥特性的怪物，對於所有會動的格殺勿論。  
然而要是被那些稍進化出智能的變種者分屍的話可就笑不出來了。

砰——

「嘰啊——」空中傳來尖銳刺耳的鳴叫，有著翅膀的鳥獸型挨了少年精準的一發散彈，鬆了本來抓住變種者的巨爪，他立即以蠻力由爪子將想要重新逃往空中的生物抓下，壓制在地，撕斷蝙蝠狀的翅膀。

變種者照理只會有對活體與同類的捕食反應，然而少年背著的這隻不太一樣，保有人類殺紅眼時的亢奮，在他根本機能停擺，近似於多巴鞍分泌的刺激下，他會開始大量殘殺同類。  
這也是為什麼在這沒有任何藏身的地方他還可以順利逃出生天的其一原因。  
論體型比他大的還有很多，可他蘊含的能量及爆發力足以讓他殲滅成群出沒的殭屍。  
怪物進食的差不多時，意識到了身後的動靜，鮮血般瞳孔的眼珠鎖定物體，少年手無寸鐵的面對他連槍都沒拿，有的僅是兩手扯著剛才變種者掙脫在地的那塊布料，有那麼幾分要鬥牛的意味。

「啊…拜託…別讓我太麻煩…」他不是在對怪物哀求，而是祈求能順利一點就好，一點點就幫了大忙，否則相當費力。

或許他們不全然憑視力感知周遭，可能還有聲音、動作、溫度，總之變種者確實地被少年這種挑釁信息的舉動惹毛，如期的朝他狂奔，在快要撲倒活體撕咬的那一刻，硬生生撞上一堵透明的牆，由於高速的衝力使之反彈重摔。  
少年抬著手，比出掐捏的動作，接著有無形的枷鎖將怪物壓制在地，少年也抓緊時間整個人坐上去，快速將原本的拘束衣套上穿綁，把眼睛重新蒙上後，不小心鬆懈了，在給變種者的口部勒上束縛前被咬去了食指。

「呃啊——真是！你又咬我！」劇痛使人氣惱的一拳砸倒了他壓制的這隻，隨後數十發由剛才揮拳的軌道飛出的利刃命中藏匿氣息還生存著的變種怪物。

…該死，還是多浪費了。

他努力將重碩的物體重新背回背上，將特別多出來的兩條扣帶牢扣回胸前，油門扭轉到底，繼續疾駛在這條看不見盡頭的公路。

＊＊＊

他坐在一棵約三層樓高的枯木頂端狙擊。  
當然了，輔佐他那從拘束衣解放的暴力變種者。  
扣著扳機的食指已經完好如初，不僅是眼前習以為常的景象，就連自己，恐怕並不能以人類定義。  
他是有利的不死之身，肉體不管遇到任何傷害都能加速活化，受點傷刨點肉無傷大雅，但如果是被一大群殭屍包圍著撕吃，還原能力是無法跟上他們對有機體的渴望的。  
該怎麼形容呢？就如同會結束的五餅二魚，一邊生成一邊被啃食，想來他打了個寒顫，他不希望自己死得難看。

他放他的變種者下去大肆掃蕩了一番，從瞄準鏡看出去，山坡之後盡是破碎的四肢、斑駁的黑綠稠血、開了膛之後倒還看得出原本還是人類時的內臟…他暗自腹誹反胃。  
就算是他這樣身處煉獄的倖存者，不論經過多久，有時看見那些畫面依然不適。  
他看起來很愉快的樣子。少年逕自為他的變種者做解讀，漫天黑血潑灑，此時有隻殭屍正從死角躲過一劫，是變種者完全看不見的山坡另一側，這就是少年負責狙擊的理由了，為了確保等下自己的安全。  
瞄準鏡的準心剛好睥見了那個殭屍衣著上的名牌，查理。看來應該是他鎖定的這家便利商店的員工，曾經的員工。

「Sorry, Charlie.」1秒後叫查理的殭屍額頭上噴出一道血花，後腦勺迸裂倒地，死第二次，病毒強制啟動的機能才會徹底停止。

踏進商店裡的那一刻，要是體力允許他浪費，他真想感激涕零嚎啕大哭一番，裡頭的陳列都還豐沛，不過是當初暴動造成的傾倒、散亂，能搜刮的看來成果可觀，他決定在這待上幾天。  
他將近有半年沒好好進食，除了樹枝、樹枝、還是樹枝，以及公路邊稀少的植被或是偶爾碰上的仙人掌解渴，他簡直快餓瘋了。  
架子上琳瑯滿目的罐頭，他開心的一罐一罐搖過，嗯，都是盛裝飽滿的響亮，最後卻是一個低沉的悶音。

「哈……」那像獸爪一樣的足踩破了地上的鐵罐。

哦，他真的餓壞了，以致忘了他的＂無差別武器＂尚未安置。  
一個回身，抬起的左手保持著一貫的掐握動作，變種者同時被隔空架在建物的牆面上。  
少年甩了下騰出的那隻手，觀望腕上的錶。今日的額度，大概只剩20分鐘了。

他不止有復原的機制，還有能夠控制空氣的能力，範圍可大可小，但能力隨分散的範圍成反比。  
還有長久估算下來，一天最能有效使用這個能力的時間，只有30分鐘。  
排除彈藥缺乏的情況，不得已才會將能力用在對付其他阻礙，不然都是準備將30分鐘平均分攤來壓制他的活武器用的。  
只要確保自己的糧食就行，死體不需要營養的攝取，這對少年來說是非常划算的交換條件。  
世界已經崩壞停止了運轉，地球一口氣損失了大半人口，最初世界的運作不過一個禮拜就接近全面停擺，最首要就是電力，沒了光源、沒了網路、沒了通訊，除了吃油的機車引擎聲和他的歌聲，以及他帶著的變種者的低鳴，整個世界安靜的可以，有時候自己到底是死是活也不確定，過去的人生因為經過太久也彷彿不屬於自己，但歿世生活裡唯一沒有改變的，就是他嗜甜的個性。

「太好了！水蜜桃罐頭！哇、還有醃漬莓果的……蘋果也有！」一個人走久了，也不免俗一定程度的自言自語習慣「最好再來個…啊哈——牛肉！你這幸運的小子！」

然而翻到罐子開口，他的臉色立刻沉了大半，全是無拉環的……

哈，開個玩笑。

指頭併攏，一個手刀劃過便是一個切割面平整的開口，沒有自帶拉環、開罐器對他來說根本不成問題。稀薄的油脂香味大大刺激黏膜，促進唾液分泌，他直接將肉塊混著浸泡的油鹽水倒入口中。  
熟悉的一丁點發霉懸浮物、嗆上鼻腔的腐敗酸氣，不過肉長期醃漬的死鹹還是佔絕大多數，況且比起要餓幾天幾個星期幾個月，飽餐一頓之後的嘔吐或是腹痛真的要好上太多。

「偶爾也該稍微輕鬆一下嘛。你說是吧，利威爾先生。」他舔了舔唇角的殘漬，看向死盯著他的，屬於他的變種者。

除非下雨或有風暴來襲，不然他不會選在建物內過夜。  
為確保交通工具的完好，他可不能養成隨意以車撞破門或是衝撞屍群的習慣，最好的方式就是一槍爆頭、精準擊斃。

入夜，除了他生起的火堆，就剩漫天繁星，最諷刺的大概就是這樣壯麗的星海只有絕對幸運的人目睹，在減少人口之後，無光害的銀河為他所有。  
他在離商店10公尺的地方落腳，在他的睡袋周邊繞滿簡便的鈴鐺，整備好近期的留宿地，他走向這處低地的一棵枯幹。  
叫利威爾的變種者被五花大綁牢牢困住，由於夜幕降臨，像是呼應他們還為人時的性能，活動力相對減半，再加上強制遮去視線。  
少年拉下利威爾的面罩，野獸的喉音在接收光源與眼前的人後再度響起。  
沒遺留人性，只是追求殺戮與獵食，齜牙咧嘴瞪著他的囚籠，流著的唾液混合深色體液滴落，注視他的少年卻不由自主笑了起來。

接著他做了根本不正常的事，輕輕的吻落在斑駁龜裂的唇上，堪比蜻蜓點水，可能還要更快，因為在接觸的剎那再慢點就會被利威爾咬下口鼻。

「oops！」

其實要與怪物來個刺激的法式熱吻也不是辦不到，不幸被咬了也不過長回來幾小時的功夫。當然，只是痛了點。

「晚安，利威爾先生，我愛你哦。」

＊＊＊

愛、愛、愛。  
數不清的夜，他對利威爾說了無數次的我愛你。  
愛是什麼時候萌生的？已經久到他記不得了。  
留下的唯有，利威爾以前的容貌。

冰冷、摩擦瘀血的腳鐐手銬，他抱著曲起的雙膝將臉埋進去，不敢去想自己被帶來這裡以及之前所發生的一切。  
眾多人口的幽閉環境裡，他縮在一角不讓自己的哭聲流露，即使知道遭逢這樣的災變，哭是常情，卻也明白此刻在這種地方並不適合，又有誰內心不是崩毀的？  
厚重的黑紫眼袋顯露他的精神疲乏與煎熬，面對無望無果的明天，心跟著冷下去，身子逐漸冰涼，然而突然間，他幸運陷入一個溫熱、柔軟的環境。

「別緊張，我只是想懷念母親對我做過的，再不這樣的話，我怕自己後悔來不及。」

是個男人，他被一個男人抱著，因為被圈在懷裡只先聽到了聲音，是好聽的音色，低沉，但溫柔。

「為什麼……是我？」他是想問，照對方所說，那麼多人之中，小孩為數也不少，為什麼是他？他剛才沒看到這男人在附近。

「稍微掃視環境一圈，意外發現到有趣的畫面，好多孩子都在哭鬧，唯獨你悄悄的在觀察別人臉色，很勇敢啊，小鬼。」

「不要叫我小鬼，我10歲了……」孩子悶悶的說著，扯著男人胸膛衣襟的手卻攥的更緊。倒是這麼一聽的人有一瞬間出神，猶若感嘆。

「才10歲嘛……就是小鬼啊。」

「你明明說我勇敢。」為了反駁，孩子抬起他的水亮大眼，杏眼明眸，頓時讓人看得驚艷。

「好，不叫你小鬼，我們稱呼彼此名字吧。利威爾。」

「艾…艾倫。」抽抽鼻子，他對男人報上名諱又立刻毫無戒備的窩回這個懷抱。

「好、好，艾倫……」利威爾輕聲，像是床邊夢語的程度，規律的輕拍男孩瘦弱的背脊。

他們經歷沖洗，分成男女兩部分，全部脫光身子集體列隊在灑水器下，又進入一個拱道被強風烘乾，迎面噴上可能是消毒無菌的揮發液體，最後套上派發的單薄病服，在一片灰白的環境裡遵循著可以說比監獄好上些的生活。  
以為被抓來是即刻面臨苦難勞役，沒想到不僅沒有還三餐供應餐食，雖說都是加工成宇航員用或軍用的乾食、雜糧。各種形狀咖啡色或米色的物體躺在餐盤裡，看起來像寵物的飼料，加點水泡開，能吃的出淡淡的肉味或是討厭的花椰菜。

「利威爾先生是怎麼來到這的？這裡…到底是哪裡？」這個地方也並非如想像中苛刻，他們可以自由對話，只是心照不宣的，每個人都以極小聲的音量交談。因為不信任，不信任抓人的一方能是什麼善類。

「我也不知道，我是在街頭生活的…他們的人突然襲擊我，帶著使人昏迷的藥，我昏的非常死，完全不知道中間過程，清醒時已經在之前那個像豬籠的集中營了。」他將雜糧配清水硬吞下去。

「你呢？」

「我…不太記得……那天晚上，有人來我們家，是爸爸開的門，有人在外面跟爸爸談話，聲音漸漸大了起來……那些人很快進到家裡面，我還搞不清楚狀況就被他們抱了起來，被帶出去時，我看見爸爸媽媽倒在地上……客廳，都是血……」

他看見孩子的眼淚滴進那麥麩，然後消失的無影無蹤，只剩一個小小的深色痕跡，微微發泡凸起，像是孩子給予的水分新生萌芽。

「艾倫…你只要聽進你理解的部份就行。」孩子激靈沒有轉過頭，只是繼續塞著並不可口的食物，仔細聆聽「因為在龍蛇雜處的地方，我多少耳聞過，我們是被抓來的白老鼠，國家不曉得在做什麼實驗，據說有發生意外。我只是把我所知的一小部分告訴你，聽過便忘也可以，你只需記得，從現在開始，我們一起活下去。願意嘛？」

「嗯。」

孩子的年紀不足以消化這超出他理解範圍的資訊，只是懵懂推敲，只因為這樣的理由，父母親就要死，就要他支付原本平靜的人生，真是太不公平了……

除了被列隊集合時，他們同樣可以自由在這座設施裡活動，有龐大的圖書室和沒有天空的花園，被當成家畜一般豢養著。  
他們總待在一塊，可能一起看著簡單的繪本圖鑑，或是開心運用這僅有的自由時間，擁抱彼此，躺在這座水泥花園裡。  
每當廣播系統響徹整個設施，他們必須認份與這份寧靜揮別，按照編號列隊，沒即刻照辦會被電擊，通常被集合不是訓練就是身體檢測。  
訓練不分男女老幼，而且不會依性別、年齡、體重作分類，女人被痛毆肚子痛的抱腹蜷縮、孱弱者被身強力壯的打倒在地抽搐已是日常光景，差不多條件的被分到一起簡直是中了彩票般幸運，而互相串通好放水也是不允許的，被發現不只先挨電擊鞭子，機著還會被拔去所有資源，吃食、睡眠。  
出於生活歷練的關係，利威爾在這方面沒有吃虧，倒是艾倫若是碰上大傢伙總會被搞得剩半條命。

「按常理我應該阻止你讓你停下。可是你不顧天生條件的優劣，飛蛾撲火般的樣子總讓我不想那麼做。」男人坐在一旁，對著醫療艙裡的艾倫說話，他被擊倒了就可以判定勝負，但他老不願選擇輕鬆的做法。

而孩子總是帶傷、虛弱的微微笑作為回應。

他們在設施裡度過大約五年，雖然有設施裡的時鐘，但裡頭的人們只擁有＂一日＂，不知何年何月，與外界斷了聯繫。

日子反覆重播，那樣毫無意義的殘酷搏鬥想來也變得熟悉親切，若是知道會發生這些結果，他們會更加珍惜那段日子。  
許多人在睡夢中驚醒，聽見氣密門外的騷動，愣愣的起身坐在自己床上，那跟平日裡的集合聲不同，是警報器。  
警示的聲音震耳欲聾，接著氣密門被從外邊感應打開。

「跑！起來！都起來！快點跑！快啊——」是同為實驗品的人，門才被打開丟下這些話沒解釋對方又跑往下一間，房裡的同寢成員才只下了床欲要查看房外的動靜，緊接其後是一波一波的人在狂奔竄逃。

「還愣著幹什麼？！快出來！他們——我們都是死亡研究的犧牲品——」又有人跑過去，喊著驚人的內容越來越遠，不能坐以待斃，艾倫壓根沒弄清楚當下的情況就跑了出去，衝出房間看到的光景，整個設施亂成一片，實驗方派出了大票人馬，一一逮住身著病服的成員。

隨即身後的房間被強制封鎖，從外邊再也無法打開，是上面的人操作系統鎖死的，他聽見裏頭的敲打與呼叫聲，無可奈何。  
接著艾倫在人群裡看見利威爾，他們那邊有點危急，部隊已經接近到他們了。

「利威爾先生——這裡！」供給休息的設施格局是口字型，艾倫跑到圍欄邊伸手，利威爾當機立斷由斜角處狂奔、踩上欄杆蹬起，抓住艾倫的手使力躍上，硬是跟部隊再度拉開距離。

「——這是怎麼回事？！」固然斷層，但經過剛才已經回神的差不多了，在奔跑到如螞蟻般擁擠騷亂的人群間，艾倫拉高音量問他。

「我們那間也是被別人叫醒的，好像是前面編號的開始不見，大概是有同寢去尋找，結果意外撞見了前面的編號都被帶到另一處實驗室……」

「……所以，他們？」

「都死了。」

「被＂他們＂處死了？」

「不，不曉得是什麼方式，是一夕之間，全死了。」

「……那顧不上那麼多了。」

聞言，利威爾當然也曉得現下的局勢，適者生存，他無法再求取更多。

「艾倫，跟上我。」語畢，他開始死命向前爭出一條路，實驗品們都往這個窄道逃幾乎降了速，在繼續等下去只是讓部隊追上。

艾倫跟著往前，擠撞其他人，同時開始看到落後的人被擒住，打了藥立刻安靜下來。

「分散點往前！這樣下去我們都會死！」

「誰管得了這麼多！落後的就是那樣的下場，自求多福吧！」

「我不要！我不要死！我不想死啊啊啊——」

「不要再往前了！有人被踩在下面！」

人群紛亂，其實也早瞥見幾個不甚跌倒的，照這踩踏，早黏糊一片了。  
就算不去看，也知道那是怎樣的血紅，他在此時想起那一天，永遠不會忘記。  
艾倫咬起唇肉，像是下定決心，為了往前竄逃得到優先的生存權，不惜擠開其他落後者，有水珠在他快速的移動下被拋諸腦後。

利威爾知道孩子在自己後方兩個人的距離，便安心的繼續開道，在總算通過窄道要接入下一區，閘門硬生放下，恰巧在下方的砸成血糊或是當場斷肢，慘叫聲四起。  
好險有極快的反應力，沒得停下腳步，他折返扯住艾倫往欄杆跳下。  
由於抓住欄杆再藉由兩人的臂長和施力方向，他們甩進了下一層，但在這樣的負重下，利威爾的韌帶當場扯斷。

「嘁……」艾倫看的心驚，但此刻命還留著最要緊，他抓住利威爾完好的那一側手臂，環顧四周，人力都派遣在上，還不會到達這裡。

利威爾承受劇痛，才聚焦混亂的視線，便看到艾倫的脖子上有個紅點。他推開孩子，但來不及躲過鎖定，中了一個遠程發射的夾子，夾住身體部位立刻放電。

「啊啊啊——」

「利威爾！咳——」他本想承受幾秒的高壓電快速將人從那個裝置扯開，沒想到這層也早有埋伏，是他們大意了，這層樓不該這麼安靜。

艾倫被幾個人架住，有人拿出針，他看見針筒推送，無色的液體確實的射出針孔。

「不…不！」他劇烈掙扎起來，他想起被帶走的那天，沉寂多年現在想起了曾經的自由，也短暫獲得了這份自由，現在眼睜睜又要失去它，恐懼如麻侵蝕他的理智使艾倫尖叫哭吼「利威爾——不要！放開我！利威爾救我——救我——」

「可惡……」部隊人員相當驚愕這個人中了電流還能活動，他艱難抬起手握住那個夾到自己出血的夾子。

那是不可能的——

男人可怕的意志力和肉體承受力讓他扯下了夾子，他的視線沒從艾倫身上移開過，這期間可能才經過5秒，這距離卻再也無法彌補。  
他舉起的手試圖握住那在前面向他呼喊的人，自己也被人員紛紛架住，他們還刻意將受傷的那隻手反折，利威爾將劇痛轉化咬住了人員固定住他胸膛的手，生生咬下一塊肉，然而在已經被注射頸動脈的艾倫失去意識前，也同樣是利威爾失守的畫面……

＊＊＊

嘩啦——  
原本有個女人站在那，她的身體急速突變，撐破表層皮肉腫成了一個囊，那個囊的頂端有像花苞一般的開口，接著它開始脈動，由頂部吐出了像是連著嬰兒臍帶、全身覆滿黏液的肉色壁虎狀生物，不過那大小不是幼體，而是已經看不出原本面貌的那位女實驗體。

原來前面的一切都是讓他們的肉體先強韌起來，為的就是這個階段，人體實驗。

10年前出現一種科學無法控制的病毒，它藉由血液入侵和空氣隨機感染，政府、國家只是極力壓抑消息，其實事件越發惡化。

在她噴出自己變成觸手的四肢扭斷了其中一名實驗者的頭，像蜂射出毒針連帶拖出自己的臟器，一下就死去了。

雖然是別間正在發生的事，卻生怕這薄薄的阻隔瓦解，他們不斷往牆角退，坐在地上腿都只是在打滑，好似牆還可以再鑽出洞讓他們躲進去。  
孩子和男人被分到了同一間，算是唯一所幸了吧。  
0330和1225，這是他們的編號，在這設施裡只有彼此知道名字，他們對外不過只是一組數列。  
暴動那天被捕捉、打了鎮靜劑之後，事情就演變至此。當他們漸漸從熟睡中甦醒，從今往後再也沒有訓練、沒有算是平穩的作息。  
上面也損失了不少人口，大概是被逼急提早了本來的一系列計畫，生者關在全是玻璃搭建的觀離所，每一間以五人為單位，然後在密閉的空間裡除了每天供給綜合的流質營養外，就是在最一開始發配好沒多久，玻璃空間裡緩緩瀰漫、充盈的白色煙幕。

接著經過大約一個禮拜後，變化才真正開始。

每個人的反應狀況與時間不會相同，但結局都是差不多的，觀離間都是相連透明，他們一次次看著未來就會發生在自己身上的悲劇，也許明天就輪到自己，也許下一秒。  
肉體產生排他效應，最後生成的沒用處殘次品不是被雷射當場處理要不就是自體爆裂，血塊四肢，鮮血腦漿啪地一聲噴濺在玻璃上。

「嗚嘔…」艾倫扯著利威爾的衣襟對著地面吐出再也承受不住的胃液，他抱緊艾倫，將臉抵在他顫抖的肩上，也不敢再去看那些超出負載的畫面，放過他吧，再怎麼撐過之前的經歷，他最初也不過區區一個地痞，一個平凡渺小的人類。

他們不知道在求取什麼。還維持基本人型但身體在變化後產生屍斑、皮膚肌肉潰爛，變得只剩進食慾望的，他們會立即操作透明房間裡的雷射槍打穿腦袋讓他停止，而轉變成怪物的，他們反而會極力保全下來，即使他會將剩餘還活著的生體殘殺殆盡也不會剿滅，留存下來的便是勝者，獨自佔領所處的那間。

雖然一天仍是三餐，但流質食物根本不會滿足心理和胃部的腐蝕感，他們都削瘦了不少，而且大家漸漸都安靜下來，連一點恐懼的囈語都不會發出，體力精力在非常緩慢的消磨，所有多餘的動作都省了下來維持機能運作，他們常常陷入昏睡。  
將近過了一個月，他們這間的五人都還在，他們都還未發生突變。  
利威爾從地板上緩緩撐起身，他們都是這樣在觀離間睡的東倒西歪的，沒有床鋪、沒有遮蓋，僅有身上鬆垮垮的實驗服裝，他發現本該睡在他身旁的人不在那，霎時清醒的環顧四周。  
他看見，艾倫貼著空間的透明牆在望著外頭，離下一餐的時間根本還未過多久，精神已經到極限了吧？禁閉在此心智先瘋掉也是在所難免，但他相信孩子不會如此簡單就屈服。

他過去想把艾倫拉開暫且不再去看外邊自由走動的觀察人員，孩子突然倒地。

「……艾倫？」男人先是焦急地衝上前將他翻身查看，艾倫已經昏迷失去意識，但眼睛，是睜著的，利威爾輕聲的呼喚他，可恐懼油然而生。

「咕唔、咕嚕嚕嚕……」

「哈——」孩子的身體劇烈抖動驚得男人往後跌坐，撐著一手往後挪，艾倫開始嘔出血，沒一下子血液源源不絕從口鼻眼耳流出…

相伴五年，甚至是度過了一個月的幸運兒，為什麼是這時候？利威爾的呼吸瘋狂的加快，看過多少例子了，靠這麼近可能會被撕裂或貫穿，可他無法接受這個事實，那是艾倫、那是他的艾倫！過度的換氣使他快要窒息，腦部像被一道雷打中，瞬間的劇痛與灼熱擴散整副身軀，意識模糊之際，他努力伸著手希望能碰到孩子，制空的手下墜後，落在了漫流過來的血泊裡。

這裡不是水泥花園。  
他赤裸地和男人躺在白色的沙地裡，醒來時，映入眼簾的是整面的銀河。是夜空，他和利威爾來到外面了，他握住男人的手，男人也回握起來，他淺淺的笑著看向艾倫，他們可以一起，過上很久以前，最最簡單、無趣、單純的生活。利威爾翻過身，遮去了艾倫的夜空。

輕薄的眼皮睜開，翠色的眼睛在眼眶裡顫動的厲害，瞳孔瘋狂地縮放，眼淚先流了出來，隨後才是悲傷的感覺，感官在回復，視野在集中，他聽見了實驗人員在說什麼：＂更名為泰坦＂。  
等等，實驗人員？

他驚坐起身，自己的病服都是乾涸的血漬，活著？！自己還活著！艾倫激動地摸摸自己的臉，是平滑的、還有完整五官、意識也還在，他甚至變得聽得見空間外的人的聲音？！他剛才沒聽錯，0330以後更名為泰坦。  
不，在那之前那些都不重要，利威爾先生、利威爾先生我——

我成功了……

一陣低沉的喉音震盪，不是人類能發出的。

「诶？」他才注意到為何空間裡沒有其他聲響，因為其他三位還未產生突變的實驗品，已是眼前的怪物口中的殘碎。

「利威爾？」嘴角在抽動，自己似乎在笑，叫利威爾的怪物聽見聲響後，開始朝他走來「…不…」

在失去意識之前還純白完好的，這個他們也生活了一段日子的空間，如今也成了這般駭人的光景，地上是幾位同間的屍塊，糊了一整地沒吃完的，或是吐出的血肉。  
開玩笑地吧？已經看過多少遍的景象，在自己幸運的適應了病毒，在數小時體內爆破重組的折磨後，他成了他們追求的成功品，利威爾也該是，然而醒來後竟然是給他這樣的事實作為獎勵，真是太太太他媽爛了啊。

地獄這才剛開始。

「不…不要！利威爾、利威爾！」小小年紀的孩子，還在任性，他哭喊著男人的名字，如同哀求他救他時，盼望能有奇蹟發生「是我！我是艾倫！哈…哈——不要過來！！！」

艾倫的背已經貼在面向外頭的那面玻璃，沒有退路，皮膚斑駁的男人撲倒他，如猛獸一樣的往他頸子啃咬。

「啊啊啊啊——救命！救我！誰來——你們他媽的在看什麼我不是成功者嗎？！放開我！不要、不要啊啊啊——」孩子在空間一角被啃食，隔著玻璃擋去那些慘叫，畫面看起來就像獅虎們在撕扯一隻羚羊、斑馬。

縱使根本反擊不了，孩子依然死命地揮拳蹬腳，皮肉崩解的疼原來是這樣，對艾倫來說也不過是另一種痛覺體驗，畢竟剛才的身體重組可沒好到哪去，然而這樣的失血方式，大概不出幾秒就要去見上帝了吧。  
他眼睜睜看著自己一側的肩膀連肉帶骨被拖走，扯離身軀，利威爾不是殘次品，他承襲了猛獸的習慣，拖到一旁享用，可是艾倫竟然還有意識。  
他倒在原處不動，他漸漸發覺為何研究人員沒有要將他們立即隔離的意思，因為，他的肉體在修復。

＂我們一起活下去。願意嘛？＂

＂我撐下來了…為什麼你沒有？不是說好要一起的嘛…＂

他必須撐到人員將他們隔開或是進行下一步對策好逃離利威爾，他盡量壓抑呼吸的起伏，只能說服自己不能哭，快收起眼淚與懼怕，他發誓，總有一天一定要逃離這個鬼地方。

＊＊＊

原來他們在等待的就是這個，進化。艾倫成了他們口中的新人類。  
就地處理的皆是普通喪屍，也就是毫無用處的失敗品，蛻變成各種型態的怪物，他們稱之為變種者，是這項實驗的亞種。  
利威爾是變種者沒錯了，雖然他還算是維持了相當完整的人型，因為是變種怪物所以不會狙殺，後來果然，空間裡釋放了高濃度的麻醉氣體、降低氧量溫度，男人和孩子就此被隔離開來，0330是泰坦，1225更名為馬斯（Mars。戰神。）

前面第四間，有個女孩被她成為變種者的同伴吃了。  
算一算，那時間不知道勝過他和利威爾多久，可惜了。  
他窩在觀離間的一角，一旁放著的流質食物動都沒動，他沒胃口，而且這副身體似乎可以供他任性，幾天未進食他也沒太大感覺，唯獨不爽的是這竟然便宜了那些人當作觀察數據。

日子又開始重複，痛苦乏味，時不時就要接受他們割去、卸除身體部位的疼痛實驗。  
現在才知道死不了也挺討厭的。

外邊的大鐘顯示現在是凌晨，他才剛被拔除所有牙齒，他們在收集新人類的身體機能和疼痛數據，當他麻痹於一種方式，他們總會搞出一個新的，打碎大腿骨、開膛、扒指甲，真是一刻也不得閒。

他眨了下眼，剛才，放在自己旁邊的那杯綠色營養劑似乎動了一下？  
看錯了嘛？艾倫伏趴下來盯著液體的水平面，是漣漪，一圈、兩圈，不是錯覺而是，設施在震動。

「呃哈——」有一道非常強的震波從遠處傳來，艾倫被彈飛了一點距離，由於提升的異常聽力，剛才的衝擊放大數倍，讓他痛苦的蜷在地上摀住耳朵。

震盪越來越多、越發頻繁，不是地震，餘光看見紅光，他看向外邊，整個實驗設施陷入火海。樓層開始逐一炸毀，關著他的玻璃室倒成了暫時保護，一波波爆炸生成的碎片皆被擋下，但關在這遲早也是死，他攀在玻璃上敲打。

「讓我出去！喂！讓我出去啊聽見沒有——」設施不知什麼原因看來是陷落了，大家只顧逃生，放棄掉艾倫這個成功實驗品也不打緊的樣子。

「可惡！」

他死命敲打玻璃，但他是清楚的，這整面帷幕怎麼重擊都是悶音，除非湊巧有一波爆炸能以不連帶炸死他的衝力衝碎，否則強化玻璃不是憑他手無寸鐵便能擊破，逃出生天。  
難道真的就是末路，撐過了實驗接著如此簡單的送命？！

「可惡……可惡！可惡！可惡！！！」

倏忽，最後一拳砸在上頭，玻璃牆面頓時粉碎。

……是因為，爆炸使結構脆弱了嘛？  
管不了那麼多了，艾倫跑出去，設施已經崩落，他奔跑於火裡，灼燒腳部的皮膚，根本分不清哪邊會是通往外頭的路，只是憑著直覺。

他穿越實驗人員走動的設施，來到一些從不知道的地方，然後，他看見被關在裡頭的利威爾。  
他露著利牙，在思考外界的狀況但也出不來，艾倫看著他，呼吸再度急促起來，然後放聲大叫。

「我他媽到底在想什麼——」他衝過去一掌拍下解鎖，囚住怪物的氣密門即刻大敞，已經沒有機會思考出路了，是他自己逼死自己的。

＂如果死了的話，艾倫˙耶格爾，真的是你自己活該。＂

逃脫的路線再度變得亂無章法，一下竄過培養室的架子間、一下迂迴跑回資料庫，首先為躲開利威爾的獵食，然後無意間回到了當初他們的休息所，他看到之前他們差一點就通過的那條窄道，鐵閘門是炸開的！

門之後是一道空蕩的走廊，這裡還沒有受到任何波及，吸音也異常良好，他奔跑其上甚至聽不到自己的腳步聲，這裡安靜的如同什麼都沒發生，最終，只是一個非常普通的鐵柵欄，對現在的他來說小菜一碟。那個柵欄被他隨便一踢便飛的老遠，沒想到真的成功的衝出了設施外邊。

「……哈？」風刮過他的臉蛋、吹揚起他的髮絲，外邊是久違、稍稍陌生一望無際的天空，然後是，前方不遠處一道邊際線。

他愣愣走向前，接著確信了，他們待了五年的地方，是一座高塔。

他抬頭仰望，雲層的另一邊有一架運輸機，他們的人脫逃得差不多，看來是真要棄守這裡。  
這個高塔側邊沒有任何可下去的方式，由裡邊重新尋找貨梯樓梯也不可能了，先不談如何避開起火和爆炸，利威爾已經來到那個出口，對於外界的空氣和景色不熟悉，他仰著頸子嗅聞，瞇起眼調整視線適應陽光的強烈。

他的瞳孔形狀改變了，艾倫又失了一點拖延的思考機會，他站在強風吹拂的邊緣，望下去全是濃霧覆蓋，完全無法判斷這座塔有多高，以及下方是海、是充滿尖石的谷底，還是說底下是另一群怪物的血盆大口？

他深吸了一口氣，轉身面對他的夢魘。  
既然自己那麼幸運成為那極小機率的存活例子，那麼不介意再賭一次。  
接著，他對變種者張開雙臂衝著他喊，喊過了風聲的遮蓋。

「跟我一起下地獄吧！怪物先生——」

如果我們都能活下來，就走下去吧，利威爾。

變種者四肢伏地狂奔起來，撲向艾倫，兩人一起往下墜落，消失在霧海裡。

「哈哈…真是…哈哈哈哈哈…」幾日後，15歲的孩子在清醒時癲狂的笑，他在劇痛中奪回漂遠的意識，他的腿已經被利威爾叼走了。

＊＊＊

他開始要獨自在絕望中求生。

當時他身上可是什麼都沒有，除了他們墜下高塔成為緩衝的那棵樹。  
原來世界早就已經淪陷，外頭也都是殭屍和怪物，逃出牢籠活下來，也不可能回到過去的日子。

在艾倫坐在樹上慢慢分析後他出了一身冷汗，慶幸自己已經是新人類。  
他落地之後不知昏迷多久，周圍的殭屍肯定有啃食過他，但應該是沒造成太多創口，除了利威爾才會大口咬他，這段期間似乎受變種者保護了？  
剛才他只能想辦法以先復原的手去彌補還是摔碎狀態的腳，就算速度慢的他們已經追上，且抓住自己還在的那條腿，果然死命的往上爬這個選擇是對的，而且會得出那樣的結論是，利威爾不知為何盡抓了扯住艾倫的殭屍就往遠處甩。

——利威爾還有極細微的意識！  
那是放屁。  
別往自己臉上貼金了，艾倫掛著滿臉的淚抓緊機會大口呼吸，利威爾的效率很好，沒有殭屍能再打這棵樹的主意，但前提是這一切建立在，艾倫是＂高級儲備糧＂……  
假設他們對肉也有跟人類一樣的執著，那麼他這個活體當然比死體和變種者好的太多，況且還會無限增殖呢…

「噗…」艾倫一邊想一邊掛著滴滴答答的淚不禁失笑出聲，還能保持思考，到底是好還是自己腦子壞了？

到了黃昏，周圍已經沒有多少殭屍再匯聚過來，隨夜幕低垂，由於少了讓利威爾轉移注意的目標，危機就沒為此減緩。  
沒有任何人工光源，僅存這個歿世星球之外的月還蒼白明亮。  
這是艾倫清醒後迎接的第一個在外面世界的夜晚，他必須讓處於弱勢的自己達到與利威爾互利共生。  
有效利用男人，是他得出的結論。

一開始只能靠跳下樹枝又爬上這樣的高低落差來甩開利威爾，可是以負傷狀態下的速度和體力是不能相比的，很快艾倫就輸給了怪物的堅持度，被抓住小腿啃了腳踝，不過少年觀察到一個生機，利威爾並不會長時間需要捕食，換句話說只要犧牲點餵食他一次即可，或者該說，撐一段時間。  
他拖著根本來不及怎麼復原的殘肢，努力往利威爾的死角爬，趁他進食的期間再往上攀爬了幾公尺，可是這個夜，他別想睡了。  
輾轉至黎明，在他眼皮幾度重的快撐不起他回想到一件事——那時打碎玻璃的景象。  
當下那面玻璃牆確實沒受到任何衝擊損害，真的是自己在最後一刻打破的，怎麼可能呢？自己哪來那麼大力量，除非…這個體質還能有什麼特性存在。  
他握了握拳，往前方用力打出一擊，反覆試了幾次，什麼都沒發生，倒是自己的模樣估計蠢的可以。  
難道是要什麼口令嗎？！

「出來！不是…哈——！唔……」明明只剩一人一怪物，他卻羞赧的可以，兩手捂著自己頸子丟臉的很。

盯著手心也沒給他匯聚出東西，發動條件只能慢慢摸索。

「嘎吼……」少年的臉色瞬間沉下來，他不敢轉頭，光聽聲音來源就知道，現在的情況不容許他慢慢摸索了…

延伸的枝節夠粗壯因此能承載他的重量，不過再加上一個質量看起來就不小的變種怪物就是另一檔子事了。  
隨利威爾逼近，艾倫只能先往枝頭慢慢挪移，找到機會便往別的枝幹跳下，不過被咬失血的代價實在是負荷，稍稍一個晃神，虛抓一把他重重從高處墜下。  
疼痛從全身過電般的流竄，肉體像被別人當成麵團一樣的摔打在地，感覺好不容易成型的骨頭又碎了一次，可能傷到了臟器，在疼痛中聚焦視線，恰巧迎上的是怪物居高臨下。  
完了，最不妙的情況，他的下半身沒知覺了。  
他無法挪動，僅靠雙手匍匐絕對來不及，一切都來不及、徒勞、沒用、要死了、又要被活生生的啃咬、被撕裂、被支解…一連串的詞彙在利威爾躍下來的那一秒洶湧入腦海，他反射性閉上眼，抬起雙臂護在眼前——

砰。

艾倫瑟瑟的抬眼，利威爾的血盆大口在他眼前，但，他根本咬不到他。

「咦？！怎麼……！」艾倫才挪開手臂立刻又回復原本的動作，他跟利威爾之間有一道牆，隨著他的動作，那堵牆差點瓦解。

他用力的震起身，將利威爾彈遠，怪物滾了幾圈甩甩頭，盯住少年又衝了過來。  
這次一樣也被擋在一個物體之後，艾倫總算弄明白，基礎建立於，這能力會依他強烈所想成型，剛才他想避開、逃掉怪物的獵殺，保護與盾牌就是完美的隔離，再來成形的媒介，應該是空氣。

既然是空氣，那更有一試的價值了。  
他使力的拖著下半身往回移動，接著抬手，攀上了什麼都沒有的空中。  
艾倫的設想沒有落空，他想像一階一階的落腳處，將空氣凝聚成一個一個夠他手攀爬上的大小，在利威爾碰不到的狀態下預計爬到樹頂，在爬升的期間切斷所有能夠爬上來的分枝。  
只要他的意念清晰明白，連空氣都能化為利刃。  
可以活下去。  
他坐在樹頂，仰頭看著逐漸放亮的天空試圖不讓眼淚再流出更多。

＊＊＊

並不是處處都是殭屍和變種者，只要遠離大城市與建物群確保視野即可，但相對就沒有食物來源。

他的力量多數都用在了壓制利威爾上。從誤打誤撞透析能力，到如今已經熟悉如何運用已經過了可能一個星期。  
高塔其實就在一旁，他回到了實驗場周邊尋找任何可用情報與物資，可惜都已經燒的差不多，唯獨在爆炸後的斷垣殘壁中覓得一件遺留的特殊材質拘束服。  
費了一番功夫才把利威爾捆起來，綁住他那張咬合力驚人的口，覆上不透光的面罩。起先艾倫只綁了根繩子，拉著男人在地上拖，怪物為此劇烈的騷動起來，以表不滿，後來總算又為他找來了一架廢棄的小推車，把人放在上頭平穩的拉著也就沒多少抗拒了。  
當然，利威爾的身體質量仍舊結實，就算拉著也是負擔，艾倫覺得自己瘋了，眼下最要應付的生存阻礙便是殭屍和變種者，然而他就自願帶著一隻變種者。

就算當初是在實驗場裡作為牲畜般對待的生體，但至少為了維繫生理機能，前期的那些無味餐食現在想回來已是人間上品。  
進化完成的那段時間他還以為這副身子能有多金剛不壞，如今證明了，當時不過鬧脾氣，在無人的荒野裡，一聲聲腹部的哀嚎格外響亮。  
老實說，艾倫還沒有覺悟該去吃些昆蟲。  
原本物色到一處完美的處所，是廢棄的化工廠蓄水池，沒有進食至少先以水止飢，只可惜想待的水源裡頭正好定居了一隻大怪物，索性那傢伙似乎不想離開水，不然自己可能已經要想辦法從那大塊頭的大嘴裡逃出生天。

然而再經過數日，他打起了那隻水生怪物的主意。

不知道那種肉烤熟了能不能吃？  
反正現在能夠保證，新人類已不再受任何媒介與感染途徑影響，或者該說這種病毒已經對他們沒用了，不會屍變或突變成變種者，畢竟也被利威爾咬那麼多次了…  
不是沒設想過多種折磨的死法，倒是比較沒料到，基本問題會面臨的如此快。  
在綿延無盡的公路上，少年鬆開了手中的推車握把，疲憊的倒在柏油路面。被太陽燒的焦灼使的貼上去的皮膚熨燙，當下艾倫完全暈厥過去，因此等到下一次甦醒臉蛋已經燙出了可怖範圍的水泡，如同整張臉放上鐵板烙印，換做普通人，那將面臨潰爛與組織炎，然而他現在可沒空為這小傷留心，他混沌的意識是由劇痛拉回來的。

「呃啊、哈啊啊啊啊——」撐起上半身時由視覺所傳達的衝擊頃刻間就令他崩潰，又來了，又是作為家畜時的折磨。腰側被利威爾咬開，臟器大概裂了，血不用說，腸子也流了出來，雖然不會死，但這場景就跟第一次被啃食的狀況一樣，慢性的死刑，而他只能無助的看著利威爾大啖美食（自己）。

要就乾脆一點吃完吧，完全嚼碎在肚子裡消化就無法再生了吧！  
要是能有把槍或刀子先讓自己斷氣就好了，他嘗試咬舌自盡這種方式，也嘗試用手指在脖子比劃，然而不知是身體本能抗拒，還是真的餓得沒力氣，什麼都沒發生。

「痛死了！」為什麼他可以掙脫？他一腳踹開還想上前挖食傷口的利威爾，可能是倒地之前不小心碰散了綁縛，又氣又惱下，他再度使用能力，浮在利威爾碰不到的高度。

艾倫製作出容納他身體大小的透明平台，摀住腹部的大開口躺在上頭放聲大哭，用盡全部力氣大哭大吼。這又是哭給誰聽呢？可怕的不是在實驗場經歷的一切，而是從今往後要獨自面對的這世界。  
一定要活下來嘛？為什麼是我活下來？為什麼只有我？……從不知道活著也會是如此使人無措、恐慌。  
水分在激動的情緒與異常的高熱氣候下疾速蒸發，哭累了蜷縮起身，再睜眼時他仍舊沒死，且曠野裡傳出一聲尖叫。  
那本來該尖銳刺耳，卻變成了極度乾澀沙啞的喉音，這一切都令人消化不及。  
他不能肯定這副身體的極限在哪，但目前他還活著是因為，身體機制是以肉眼可見的誇張消耗來維持運作。他看著自己的雙手已經如同乾枯的樹枝，全身幾乎快沒了脂肪只剩皮，現在手邊沒有鏡子等映照的東西，不然一定是具木乃伊。  
等到一切消耗殆盡，也該是新人類的終點了吧？呵…這就是那些蠢材不斷追求的結果，還不是會死嘛。什麼進不進化的…  
好累、好疲倦，輾轉反覆這樣的想法已無法細數，矛盾輪迴瀕臨瘋狂。因為和利威爾的約定，從高塔跳下也活了下來，支撐這麼多苦痛足夠了吧？現在放棄應該不算言而無信吧？

其實，只是一個簡單的不甘心，既然決心放棄一切去死，在死之前還真好奇那頭怪物的味道。

有了一個念頭感覺好多了，這個問題他日後才又回想起如何在這歿世中取得心態上的平衡。  
腹部已看不出原來的開口，肌肉組織因為乾癟全貼黏在一起，血也乾涸恐怕所剩無幾，這個自殺劇本少年倒是挺滿意的。  
他快速的在空中控制出一個個腳大小的空間，騰空往回走，變種者看見他的活體在移動便也跟了上去，如艾倫所想回到那個水源。  
透明平台停在水源的正上方，利威爾則在蓄水池的邊緣，艾倫很確定他的變種者牢牢的鎖定著他。  
現下他的體力製造出的刃不可能持續且無法保證能將那披滿厚甲、厚鱗的大傢伙大卸八塊，可能就如紙張僅能割個幫怪物騷癢癢的程度。  
他仰頭深吸一口氣集中精神，虹膜五彩斑斕，接著他舉起雙手悉看，雙臂到身體全數覆上一層膜狀的保護，在光線折射下微微透著晶亮，最後的力氣他一定要死命撐著。  
利威爾還死死盯著他瞧，一切都具備了，接著他朝變種者大喊。

「可一定要把我救出來啊！矮個子大叔！」話語一畢，他振臂一揮，將一大道刃面往水裡打下，水即刻被斬出一個摩西分海般的裂口，如期的將水底的大怪物喚起。

來了——少年壓根看不出來怪物的外型，因為迎面而來的，是充滿鯨類裂紋、環繞口腔滿布，如同碎鐵機器的尖牙，那一瞬間，艾倫解除了腳底下的平台。

黑底紅瞳的獸眼見證了孩子是如何被怪物一口下肚，相準了變種者對高級獵物的執著性，利威爾的殘虐兇性瞬息暴漲，刀片一般的長爪穿透他的指頭，硬是擠掉了原本的指甲組織，手臂雙腿開始由毛細孔滲出黑血，接著倒刺狀的鱗片一個個破壞表皮生成，口腔內的齒列也特化成有別於人型的巨齒，原本屬於人類的脊骨被推至腰椎刺出體外，成了一段白色的荊棘狀尾巴。  
他伏地弓起身，蹬了巨爪一躍而上，由大怪物的頭頂上方迅即迴轉，讓堅韌如鐵鞭的棘尾重重甩在鱗甲上。

外型大致上是穿山甲的道理，腹部是好幾對的蟲足和魚鰭，一個像鳥類薄眼瞼的圓形瓣膜掀開，裏頭是怪物的藍色百目，所有眼珠在騷動中亂竄，主中樞連結的視神經捕捉到利威爾的身影才一個個鎖定到外來威脅。  
龐大怪物雖說還算敏捷但依舊不比利威爾，他被改名叫馬斯可不是沒理由的，他是少有的戰鬥型亞種。  
水生怪物吞掉艾倫無疑是爭奪食物、侵犯地域的行為，身軀受到幾下利威爾的鞭擊鱗片碎裂，怪物不得不分神保護自己較為脆弱的腹部，變種者也乾脆地放棄進攻。放棄捷徑選擇強行突破。  
他的利爪開始不斷朝那鋼盔般的頭蓋骨鑿，硬碰硬當然是兩敗俱傷，巨爪確實如它那刀狀的外表破損，周圍飄散細細閃亮的粉塵，當怪物的頭頂碎裂出痕跡，利威爾的爪子也當場斷裂。  
有些是攔腰折斷，有些是連同指頭尖端的部分一起，他的手溢流黑血，不過一下子，新的利爪又從手指的斷面處猛的增生。黑血從銳利晶亮的爪面流下，他再度新一波的攻擊，如同鯊魚能夠拋棄汰換的牙齒，武器鈍了，丟掉就好。

頭蓋骨終是被利威爾刨出洞，利威爾甩動尾巴讓尖端直直往那刺入。  
嘎啊啊啊啊啊——  
怪物發出驚天的叫聲，震盪了整個蓄水池及周遭土地，棘尾破壞的正是怪物的腦中樞，藍色百目失去焦點無法再被神經統一，淡粉色的黏稠物被利威爾鑽孔般的侵入噴灑而出，當怪物敞開腹部的霎那，他跳躍抽回尾巴，利爪很輕易地就插進了那個初生幼崽般的皮肉，直接往兩邊撕裂開來，一個物體立即從變種者的死角竄出。

少年毫髮無傷的落在水泥地，全身都是怪物胃部的體液，剛才他把最後全部的力氣集中在維持這全身的保護衣，唯一的風險就是利威爾要花多久時間才能解決掉這龐然大物，這齣借刀殺人，他是賭對了。

「咳咳、嗚嘔……咳…咳…」體液與臭氣多少賭塞了他的氣管，吐出了淤積的穢水，他拖著相對輕盈的軀體靠近池子，怪物已應聲倒下，艾倫放心的大口灌水。

軀體緩緩回復生機，他翻過身躺在水泥地上，利威爾有足夠的進食來源也自然把艾倫略在一邊。  
後來他撐起大約復原到他過半體重的身體，移動到旁邊沒被浸濕的土地著手生火，可單是生火就度過了一個夜晚，期間他是邊昏睡邊補充水分才總算恢復到瘦弱的人類外型，在破曉才升起一小蹴火苗。  
他小心翼翼將火苗用手臂圈圍，細細的吹氣，添加撕碎的破布和乾枯植被，慢慢的以手搧風讓火勢壯大。  
好在這怪物足夠巨大，利威爾才能在他無法控制空氣的期間沒來打擾他，雖說怪物也已經被啃掉大半頭顱了…  
看著那本來像巨大甲蟲的頭蓋不知被用什麼方式卸掉，裡頭的器官裸露，被啃食的剩餘腦部還在顫動。  
都是進化病毒的產物，出處同源，連這活性也一樣，艾倫不住的摀住嘴跑到一邊吐了一回，緩和後上前盡量撇開視線，以空氣形成的刀慢慢嘗試取肉。  
連只是割下完好的肉塊也不易，怪物的組織不是現今地球生物的範疇，也許每種變種怪物還不相同，例如眼前這隻，肉體組織如同蜂巢般，一格一格為單位，一刀劃破要嘛噴出帶有腐蝕性質的體液，要嘛從裡頭跳出寄生蟲。光前置動作已經讓艾倫嚇成一個小女孩不知幾次，反正也沒人看見……

他把認為乾淨的部分直接扔進火堆裡燒，燒的根本分不清是本來的肉色還是烤焦，用枯枝慢慢把肉推出來放涼，咬了一口，艾倫簡直快把新生的內臟吐了出來。  
濃厚的生肉腥味都不足以形容，這恐怕不是不熟，而是表示這玩意兒真的不能吃。  
不過也僅限於舊人類了，不會感染突變、不會輕易死亡，那麼中毒與腹瀉，也不過是一種排解反應罷了。  
少年憋住氣，不讓肉在口腔味蕾上多做停留，盡量快速咀嚼吞下。

他在深夜撲滅了火源。艾倫的肌理在硬性進食後復原，他看著蓄水池畔散佈只剩一點的肉麋殘渣和骨骼組織，嚥了口唾沫。  
這回的大量進食讓利威爾安靜了下來，在有獵補滿足進食慾望後，通常變種者在夜間是會降低活性的，他看著那些散落的不明刀狀物和明顯是人類的骨骼，更加肯定自己帶了一個不定時炸彈，危險，但有用處。

那個飽足的夜裡相當輕鬆的就重新捆起利威爾，男人靜靜的待在艾倫拉著的推車裡，有一小段時間，艾倫竟然覺得能這樣一直下去也不錯。

離開蓄水池後隔了一些日子他才碰上另一處建物，那是崩毀的購物中心，幸運的有提供住宿的樓層，艾倫製造出一個小範圍的圈制空間，並在裡頭留下一點怪物的肉，好防利威爾要是掙脫還可以停留在原地，自己便往破敗的建築裡攀爬。  
結構的關係，住宿房間保留的還算完整，只是東倒西歪，他踩入傾斜的浴缸裡，退下這身殘破不堪的病服，舒服的淋浴在那混入些許泥土的黃水下，直到用盡那組淋浴的水。  
他在購物區的櫃台裡尋到相當多不錯的衣服，曾經根本不會去碰的名貴服裝，如今隨手就能從碎裂的櫃裡取出。  
他套上長褲和一件薄衫，有多久沒有看見自己乾淨完好的皮膚？一身舒適的布料感受？  
他爬上建物的高處，踩在折斷的鋼筋上，夕陽正落在前方沙漠的緩坡之後。  
放眼望去，除了更遠的地方化作黑點的物體，是一片的無垠的荒漠，世界已毀滅，地球已消殞，家園已不付存在。

晚風吹來，他張開自己的雙臂，混著耀眼金黃的餘輝，溫柔拂過他的胸膛腰側，揚起他敞開的衣襬，流露一抹真摯的笑，無奈但舒心。

＊＊＊

時間久了，自然也習慣這樣漫無目的地揮霍，多數時候，就算發現一個舒適的地點，艾倫也不會想停留在此處直至彈盡糧絕，飽食了幾天罐頭肉後，搜刮淨辦公室的槍枝，給野狼加滿油並在周邊掛了數桶，繼續這沒有理由的路程。

就這樣，機車沒油了就找，找不到便也停下，有了驅動能源就再度上路，你真的只能形容這樣的日子無聊，沒有可以說話的對象、沒有能需要拚盡去做的事，人沒有寄託跟喪失心神的亞種和殭屍也無區別，維持高速飆越在這公路就是他目前所能想到的依附。  
不過尋找其他倖存的人類倒從沒成為他的選擇之一，要論歸屬感，背上沉重的負擔就是他的依靠了，況且沒有特意去捕捉訊號僅憑機緣巧遇，這些年碰上的人類總數少之又少。

才剛說完，眼前就有被殭屍群追逐的小女孩，大概是暫居在附近的，應該也有幾人一起行動，可能離隊尋找食糧碰上，要是直接跑回去求救導致全軍覆沒並非明智之舉，他見過倖存人類的小群體都會有這樣的公約，碰上殭屍群或是變種者，落單者只能自己甩開確保安全後歸隊，否則只許在外頭自生自滅，就算全體幸運在危機後存活，也依然會把違約者處死。

人類為了生存真是不擇手段啊，即使是這破敗的世界仍然衍生了新遊戲規則。

「唉…真麻煩…」機車駛離了原本的路線，扭轉油門加速到孩子身邊，伸手將人拉了上來，反正只要甩開就行了。

「嗚嗚嗚…謝謝、謝謝你…大哥哥…」

「沒事了，妳的同伴在哪？」

「也在公路上，應該就在前方，我們是開著裝甲車行動的。」

「是嘛…那這樣方便多了，待會你直接上車你們加速駛離就——唔！」

脖子有一個蚊子叮的細微痛楚，由於異常的感官，他能感覺到有外來物質正隨著他的血管快速循環，很快被身體吸收，是高濃度的睡眠成分。

「…妳…做什麼？…」機車打滑，滑下了剛爬升一點的公路邊坡，少年滾了幾圈摔落在沙漠裡，卻不見剛才坐在身後的小女孩，也沒有殭屍群追上…

「果然需要很重的劑量啊，連五倍都輕易消化了。」

「哈哈哈哈不愧是新人類！只是這隻暫時沒有查到登記，該不會是席娜出來的吧？」

「席娜？！不會吧！那可是數倍的價錢啊！要是是真的我們這一票可是大賺一筆啊！」

他們說的沒錯，再重個十倍也不會讓他睡太久，意識還沒完全回復，但已經能聽見外界的聲音，感官敏銳無比的運作著。所以艾倫覺得麻煩，他不主動尋找倖存群體，不想加入到任何組織一起生活，就連現在的處境也不算太意外，最初那幾年他就曾經被打劫過，中了通電陷阱被倒吊的高高掛起…  
也是那時候他才知道，在人群中有他們當年這些實驗品的懸賞，所以加入群體不能保證裡面沒有動著此類歪腦筋的成員，再加上，新人類的體質也不過是特化，他們並沒有能夠預測、預知的能力。艾倫終究分不出哪些是人類的演技、哪些是真的落難，他又沒有見死不救的狼心只能硬著頭皮以身犯險，所以最理想的狀態就是，不要讓他看見任何其他人類，眼不見為淨。

「呦，小貓咪醒啦？」

「什麼小貓，你看清楚，他是男的。」

「有什麼差別，瞧、這副臉蛋。」留長的頭髮被扯起，剛好加速清醒，艾倫瞟了瞟周遭，是設有室內燈的環境，像是廢棄工廠，可能位於地面下，空間裡有不少人，十來名左右，一邊暗處還有一些低鳴聲，看來他們還豢養了殭屍「只要有洞是不是女人都無所謂不是嘛。」

「還真不容小覷啊，這傢伙相當富有呢。」艾倫朝聲音尋去，他的機車、機油、槍枝武器全部被他們搜刮，在平台上一字排開。還有似乎被當成某種物品的利威爾也被完好的擺在平台上…

「不過情報類的完全沒有就是了。」

「情報我們自己會找，這傢伙本身就是最貴重的東西了。」

「反正懸賞明細並沒有註明，況且新人類也沒那麼容易死，在交出去之前享用一下也沒關係吧？哈哈哈哈。」

「隨便你吧，我對錢比較有興趣，別玩壞了。」

艾倫還沒來的及說別用扯的，他最愛的這件單寧限量版就被撕破了，這可是歿世裡不會再販售的了啊…他暗自翻了個白眼，動動手指，卻製造不出利刃，只凝聚的了更簡單的形體。  
下頷突然被粗魯箍緊，那強盜的金牙在他眼前閃亮亮的，手噁心的撩過他大腿的內側，從衣服的下襬鑽進去在胸膛搓捻，那是只有利威爾才碰過的地方。額際的青筋浮凸明顯，那狗娘養的又張著他那張瀰漫臭氣的嘴道。

「無法反抗是吧？那是當然的，麻醉雖然不夠制服你們，但卻足夠暫時壓抑你們的能力，等差不多了再加一針就行，你乖乖的，就不用再多受些痛。」很憐惜一樣的，那髒手又碰了孩子的臉，從頰側滑過，他閃了一下，狠瞪豬玀，昂眉嗤笑。

「你先看看你後面吧。」

「嗯？」

「嗚哇——這傢伙…這傢伙竟然、竟然帶著殭屍！」

「是變種者啦，真沒禮貌。」艾倫散散的補充道。剛才體力是不足以讓他製造出能殺人的刀刃，但卻足夠生成一絲解開綁縛的風，將利威爾喚醒。

「瘋子…」眼見居所失控，強盜也只能先撇下艾倫，轉身加入壓制眼前的問題。

淒厲的慘叫此起彼落，普通槍械子彈根本無法讓變種怪物停止運作，他們的人甚至還放出了讓艾倫中招的殭屍，確實不怕殭屍使場面更加混亂，變種者不屬同類，相對他們還比較近似天敵關係，不過那一般人聞之色變的數量也輕易地就成了利威爾口中的點心，少年扯了扯困住自己手腕的鐵鍊，絲紋不動，現在也還未有能力可以自行斬斷，他藉著綑綁的地方使力撐腰翻上銜接處的鋼樑暫且避開戰場。  
現場頓時又是一片熟悉到不行的景象，昏暗的空間、血糊潑灑紅黑交雜、聲音漸漸變少的環境、人間煉獄。  
艾倫蹲在上邊，雙手剛好還能撐著頭，索然乏味的望著下方，那時常上演的單方面獵殺。

這劫盜集團幾乎瞬間潰敗，無關男女老幼，弱肉強食是不變法則，打不過金字塔上的新物種就是一個死，他看見那個負責出來誘導獵物的小女孩正慌亂的連舉起槍對準自己的腦袋都快做不到，在確定了沒有活路的狀態下，一定要留一發子彈餵給自己是最後的救贖，眼見變種者逼近，她終於決定為自己敲下響鐘好躲過生吞活剝的折磨，此時艾倫也比了個槍的手勢，彈指打飛了女孩手中的槍。她最後是被利威爾戳穿腹腔撕成兩段的，嘛，沒多值得同情。

「哈、哈啊啊啊——救命！我想去北方，我連北方的景色都……」聞言，男孩皺眉，倏忽把利威爾的四肢定住並衝那人喊話。

「你說什麼北方？講清楚，我可以留你一條活路！」

「你…你怎麼保證…你不會得了好處又滅口！」驀地，剛才的變種者發出一聲短促哀嚎，脖子突然憑空呈現一種奇怪的曲折狀態。

「這樣行了吧？」艾倫做了隔空鬆開手的動作，變種者也無力的滑下，倒在地上沒了氣息。

「…北、北方…有基地，可以不用害怕病毒，很多像我們這樣的小群體…都以那裡為目的地，不過，目前還沒聽過成功到達的消息…」對方忍著同伴的死亡和剛才與死神擦身而過的驚愕，努力克制顫抖傳達資訊好讓眼前的人滿意。

「喔？什麼基地？」他跳了下去，舉起雙手抬到那人跟前示意，對方極為恐懼的撈找身上的鑰匙為男孩鬆綁，艾倫拂拂手腕道「大規模的組織？還是跟＂高塔＂一樣的另一處設施？」

「不、不確定…但我們擷取廣播訊號三年了，三年來大家交流的訊息一直沒變過，而且那裏可以逃過感染、有足夠庇護是不爭的事實。」

「訊號源怎麼來的？」

「可能是比較靠近北方基地的開拓者…他們不斷放送…」

「太可笑了！你們根本不知道前方是什麼就這樣一窩蜂往那前進？萬一只是誘捕新實驗人口呢？」

「這…就算你這麼說…大家一樣會緊抓著這條線索不放的…現在可不比以前那正常的世界…若是人類組織大家就一起得救，若真的是實驗場，我們獵捕懸賞不只是為錢，也是帶過去好換取不作為實驗品的籌碼，要是都無所獲，到時…拱出幾個同伴也是常有的…」

「這樣嘛…」感嘆哀鴻遍野、顛沛流離，但人性還真是撼動不了的東西，一併感嘆自己也早成了嗤之以鼻的同類，為了走在自己的道路上同樣會剷除阻礙「謝謝你寶貴的情報了。」

他騰空踩踏幾步向上，離開了劫匪的視野，隨即卻是剛才不動了的怪物上前。

「啊啊啊——什麼！你這個騙子…不是說好的？！你竟然欺騙我、你竟然欺騙我！！！」

「騙子？我不過是做著跟你們一樣的事不是嘛。」他永遠分不出哪些是虛假哪些是事實，因為他自己就還保有著人類的演技。

「不要！不要——求你！放過我、求求你了！不要啊啊啊啊啊——」聲音總是如音響被切掉似的，都是突然的噤聲，看著變種者擒住劫匪的咽喉，張口就往臉部啃食，接著急不可耐的扳住大開的上下顎撬開，摳挖裡頭的腦漿。

「嗚噁…利威爾先生您吃相也好看點…哇喔！好好好剛才是我不對！您別生那麼大的氣！」艾倫在空中雙手高舉做出投降的動作示弱，並往自己的手狠狠咬下一大塊皮肉吐給利威爾，畢竟剛才那麼大手勁把他給惹毛了，現在不多加安撫等下難以安置。

轉移變種者的注意後，他騰空走到堆積了眾多接收訊號用的電腦、電碼等裝置的空間，將他們所擁有的資訊加載到磁碟，有其他小群體的座標和移動數據，和散落在桌上的，有關於他們口中的＂席娜＂的書面。趁利威爾掃蕩的空隙，他頭一回搜刮非補給、彈藥的東西。

＊＊＊

他坐在一處加油站屋頂，細細翻閱未裝訂的紙張。

野狼重新配備好燃油，艾倫也在那個廢工廠利用了現有物資檢修，拿回了他原本攜帶的用品，更從強盜那尋到一些火力強大的散彈槍，還有爆破類的軍火。

北方還未感染，低溫似乎是病毒的剋星，北方還是淨土。  
彩色印刷上那些亮晃晃的文字，樂園，天堂，諸如此類的宣傳口號，看著這些不知流傳多久了的傳單，感嘆原來世界還能夠運作，畢竟以活人的比例來說，實在太少了。  
像這樣日常的傳單被當作情報記載的一環，已經是相當遙遠的平凡日子。

「喔吼…」

「等您冷靜了才上路喔。」利威爾被綁在建物下方的柱子上，蒙住頭部上半，張著獠牙的利嘴嘴邊垂淌深色唾液，被塞了東西細細咀嚼著，艾倫截斷兩指給人安撫用，像在帶孩子。

也是一邊在等待傷處全數復原，他決定也朝著大家傳言的北方邁進，並不是為了什麼安定的人生或新居所，這世界早已沒那種東西了。  
麻醉失效前，強盜們口中所說的席娜就是當初監禁他們長達五年的高塔。實驗發起是名為馬萊的生技公司，主要在進行主動感染實驗的三處，分別是席娜、羅塞、瑪麗亞這三個設施，其餘分布世界各地的設施為收容功能，這些年機構陷落是常有的情況，畢竟子設施的派駐不如主設施，有特別強力的變種者突破逃出是常有的事，所以才有懸賞的流傳，只是多年以前席娜陷落一直是大新聞，據這些報告書來看的話，實驗設施是不可能會出問題的，就連馬斯都不是當年的主因。  
自食惡果。他們不知道製造出什麼怪物了。不過至少艾倫還記得當年，他逃出來時除了利威爾外其他變種者或成功者他是一位都沒看到。

前往北方，不是企圖回到從前，而是一探究竟。抓緊的不過就是人怕死的性子，不管前方的群體是怎麼想的，放出這種消息，他們絕對不懷好意。  
還有，他要讓把他們平凡日子毀壞殆盡的傢伙們付出代價。

風鏡上的紫外線鍍膜早已風化消蝕，不過是透明的罩子，防止眼睛進沙罷了。  
這天艾倫騎進了塵暴，反正在人與車子表層凝聚逆轉的渦流便可在其中暢行無阻，至於消耗時間只要油門扭轉到最極限即可。

We've been chasing our demons down an empty road  
我們一直都是步步為營走在這條空寂道路上  
Been watching our castle turning into dust  
曾也親眼目睹所構築的堡壘灰飛煙滅  
Escaping our shadows just to end up here  
迴避著束縛我們的陰影，只為了走向終結

滋滋…滋滋滋滋…

「oh god…」他敲了敲在強盜工廠一併帶走的隨身聽，曲子還沒到副歌機器就撐不住了，可惜了不知道下一次能找到這種好東西是什麼時候，這個與他名字相近發音的製作者真他媽是個瘋子，不是發送求救、不是集合倖存者，而是在這樣的鬼年代裡透過訊號播送他的歌曲。

等到再找到能夠收訊的東西對方也不一定存在。艾倫盡可能不想要跟人有所接觸，但如果可以，他想去接走這位瘋子讓他跟著自己一起行動，繼續為少年創作，直到他的壽命盡頭。  
若對方也是一個新人類那就來日有緣碰頭了。  
他最近一連追了這個DJ五首歌，沒日沒夜地重複播送，直到自己背起來，夜間還因此引來了遊走附近的殭屍，或是吵得讓利威爾發出抗議的喉音。  
今天清晨發送的新歌他沒聽幾遍，還未背起來，他隨手將壽終正寢的電子產品拋落在沙地裡，沒了打發時間的東西，只好又哼起滾瓜爛熟的世界末日。

I could stay awake  
我可以醒著不睡  
Just to hear you breathing  
只為細數你的氣息  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
在你沉睡時注視著你的笑顏  
While far away and dreaming  
在那遙遠的夢境  
I could spend my life in  
我可以耗盡一生  
In this sweet surrender  
只臣服於這份甜蜜  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
我可以迷失此刻永遠不醒  
Every moment I spend with you is a moment I treasure  
將每分每秒的相聚都珍藏在心

經過十多年，大概也是有所耳濡目染，唯獨艾倫清唱起這首歌，利威爾不會排斥。  
殭屍是無智能強制二啟的產物，而變種者他們還保有一定程度的智慧，也就是學習性，那麼這樣是否也能解讀成，他學習熟悉艾倫這個人，如野獸也能認同特定的人視作同類。  
我是否還能解讀成我們是以不同物種的身分讓你重新愛上我？

他從清脆鶯啼變成了略帶滄桑，透露幾不可聞悲傷的歌詞在沙漠裡迴盪，和著排氣管的燃燒聲、背後裹起的變種者低沉可怖的喉嚨嘶鳴聲。

地球因為這毀滅性病毒估計已有三分之一陸地沙漠化，加上海水覆蓋率也有減退的跡象，艾倫連自己到底有沒有離開過原本所居的歐陸都不知道，早已沒所謂的邊界這個概念了。  
橫貫於這片黃土大陸，他們終於遇到難題。他根本沒有精準的導航，只有一個從工廠帶走不確定是否毀損的指南針，依著太陽向北、無從確認接近目的還是過頭遠離的一路前行，經過大約一個月，碰上了難得一見的窘境。

眼前橫著一條裂谷。其實這若是對於一個月前的他根本不成煩惱，他大可調頭就走，可只要指南針還沒停擺，他現在就不能改變路線。  
要帶著機車到達對面很簡單，只要他形成車輪大小的橋樑快速穿越即可，問題在於…  
他下車掀起護目鏡，周遭濃霧飄散，而飄散點很明顯是由那下方而來。  
他撿起一顆掌心大的碎石，以投擲棒球的姿勢投出拋物線，朝那個30公尺寬的裂縫裡扔，才剛往下沒入崖邊，驚天的觸手突然四篡而出…  
果然，沒有那麼簡單。

繞道嘛？他有的是時間，不過那地方能否等他那麼久還安然無恙則是問題。加速飛躍然後用空氣形成的平台做輔助？那玩意兒的觸手恐怕還能再升個數十米；做拱橋？首先高度越高當然能避開這怪物的機率也越高，但相對消耗精力，這後面要是遇到更棘手的狀況反而不妙。

主體在下方，所處地形實在不好領著利威爾一同下去，普通人不該冒然前往，此刻便是新人類的優勢，直接切入重點的勘查會比乾瞪眼來的好。  
他能控制空氣當然也就能支配很多零瑣，例如摩擦。  
假設這怪物是敏銳度高的，那麼在不觸及且怪物不是靠視力感知的前提，艾倫有辦法不讓生物察覺的接近。  
他將自己周遭的空氣凝結，因此移動所生成的風、摩擦聲全都可以避免，慢慢製造出一階一階的平台垂直下墜，不出幾秒來到谷底。  
在腳接觸地面前，他更讓自己的腳部真空，完全隔絕聲音動靜。  
這條裂谷的深度也尤為驚人，明明是烈日當空的白天，來到底端已沒有什麼陽光可以透進，找到核心剷除是不可能了，在谷底更能看清範圍，這怪物生的可真夠龐大，這也是一人突變而成的嘛？！

雖然濃霧密布，但熹微的光線打亮，由陰影已經能判斷他和怪物的距離，他差不多決定好如何送這怪物一程，艾倫將所有炸藥拿出，滯空平放在自己眼前，一一啟動計時，待會他會先安靜的離開，接著讓炸彈自己往前移動，接觸目標爆炸即可。

皆為90秒左右引爆，唯獨其中一個的數字跑的特別快，定睛一瞧，那個炸彈的計時裝置有兩個，艾倫端詳了一下才認出那是髒彈（dirty bomb，放射性武器），雖說自己的體質應該不打緊，但依然該避免無差別傷害，他馬上終止了那枚炸彈。  
仔細看兩個裝置中的一個，停掉的那個正是剛才正常運作的計時裝置，而另外一個還在高速倒數的，由三位數開始遞減推測，那是輻射數據。  
只是，為何它會沒來由的一直遞減？

——是利威爾的低鳴。  
艾倫抬頭一看，怪物早已竄升，觸手捲住了休眠中的利威爾，已經真空消除動靜為何還會被發覺？！忘記將變種怪物的特異性納入考量，原來就是這大傢伙在吸收輻射，是以污染物為食的類型，大意了！

變種者嚴格說來雖也是進化的殘次品可與殭屍不同，他們會有吞食同類強化自己的特性，能夠追蹤變種者的味道，也因此忽略身旁的入侵，也要先吞噬掉利威爾。  
縱使視力清晰的如同近在眼前，這距離怎麼樣也難以一擊切斷困住利威爾的觸手，他貼著怪物本體製造平台快速往上奔跑，在拉近到剩10公尺，他用整個手臂的面積揮出紮實的風刃成功放出利威爾，同時沒得防範，來自後頭的攻擊。  
艾倫被貫穿肚子舉到了空中，血大股大股的沿著蛇皮觸手往下撒。

「咳…哈……」少年吃力的揚起上半身，掐住那節觸手，看著幾乎只剩一點皮肉聯繫，亟欲脫離這危險處境，視野驟然上下翻轉，轉瞬摔落到地面。

是利威爾。已經是亢奮的型態了，這非同小可的質量確實只有馬斯才足以應付。  
可惡，他本來可不是盤算這他還是新時代菜鳥時的爛招，而且這代價太大了。  
利威爾不斷靠著棘尾打在怪物身上，騰空借力翻轉，亮銀爪子的刃面不斷削去叢生的觸手。  
艾倫好不容易讓腹腔部分的空氣全凝結定型，讓所有開口不再往外溢流血液，但體循環的血管實在破壞太多，各方面都是體力消耗，進退兩難。

發暈讓他一時以為怪物是增殖型的，聚焦視線，趁著怪物顧著與利威爾搏鬥，他艱難的在另一側的野狼下方製造平台，吃力搬動通行工具。爆炸的衝力湊巧幫了孩子一把，車身雖然受到不小的撞擊，但總算在他的凝聚消散提前趕上。  
炸藥的火力不足一次炸死大型怪物，但足夠撼動他的根基，觸手開始全數胡亂揮打，驅趕蒼蠅似的方寸盡失，沒有一下碰到利威爾分毫。

於新人類身上是擁有再生能力，而體現在亞種身上的則是加快版的進化，這個頭可要比這些年來碰上的光怪陸離場景都要誇張數倍，馬斯的肋骨由後背竄出暴長，延伸到跟手臂差不多的長度，骨節慢慢生出成排成列的白色尖刺，他的肋骨並非用於飛翔，而是類似一個彈藥匣，那快速生長的刺不斷向巨大變種者進攻，發射出一排立刻又新生下一排。  
但他們都並非無敵，應對棘手敵人衍生的新型態並不是毫無代價，亞種的軀體也在承受高度消耗，四肢的棘皮、從原本是人類的毛細孔溢流黑血，縱使為殺戮而生，也會感應到對於自己不利的狀態，馬斯在節骨眼硬是又進化一次，尾巴的尖錐轉化成槍矢，橫幅掃過，變種者的觸手全數斷裂，終於露出了藏匿其中的中心點，那是一個像霸王花一樣的口器，包圍一圈又一圈的牙齒，中心則是一個渾圓大眼珠，眼珠鎖定了這個讓他重創的侵略者，措手不及，他衝利威爾吐出高速無法閃避的黏液。

「嘎啊啊啊——」馬斯頓時發出慘叫，那讓努力撐起機車待命的艾倫心驚。

利威爾不幸只護住一邊眼睛，那似乎是腐蝕性質的體液，半邊開始冒出白煙燒灼，不過那痛楚沒有影響到原本的軌道，蓄積滿布二十四根骨翼的無數尖錐齊發，完全破壞了核心，插進眼珠的霎那，黑紅色的血糊迸破。

利威爾降落到艾倫所在的這一側，痛苦的不斷用他巨爪的背面試圖擦拭掉那些侵蝕物質，艾倫第一次見他如此狼狽，想要上前卻也無計可施，他並沒有能幫助復原的能力，他抬起的手前方，有個熟悉的身影重疊，是身穿白色病服的男人，他痛苦的跪在地摀著一隻眼睛，艾倫想要上前拉開他的手幫他看看、想要更精細控制空氣幫他除淨那些毒液、想要吻吻他受傷的地方問他還疼嗎？  
不料迎來的是馬斯黑底紅瞳，完好的那一側眼睛，他正死死的盯著艾倫，哈、哈哈，對啊，現在是什麼情勢啊艾倫˙耶格爾，你又在幻想什麼？  
受重傷時為了應付這險峻環境首要做的是什麼？想辦法得到補充好加速復原。這同時也是利威爾現在盤算的事。

艾倫倒抽一口氣，橫下心撐起力氣跨上野狼，扭轉油門加速。眼見他吃的最習慣的肉打算逃離狩獵範圍，利威爾當然即刻追了上去。  
騎了一下子孩子由後照鏡看去，利威爾竟然被他遠遠的甩在後頭，到底的油門收回一點，緩緩縮短彼此的距離，利威爾就在他後方不遠處，不過那應該已是他最全力的跑速了，他真的受到了不小的損傷。  
你對一個沒有記憶沒有意識的變種者是抱持什麼想法的？  
淺淡的涓眉由眉峰皴起，他覺得鼻尖有些酸澀。

眼前的公路畫線扭曲分岔成好多條，很久沒有短時間內大量的失血，艾倫騎沒多久便重摔在地，剛才的麻煩念頭也被這一摔拋到九霄雲外。  
野狼滑離他能勾到的範圍，艾倫滾到了乾枯的植被上，他吃痛的喘了一聲，甩甩頭艱難翻過身撐起，腦海霎時警鈴大作。  
不妙，非常不妙，利威爾似乎也察覺到，少年現在沒有多餘力氣使用能力鎮壓他。  
他的視線沒離開馬斯，以現有的力氣緩緩向後退一邊想脫身辦法，直到背部靠上一個碎石，驚嚇讓他以為身後還有別的變種者或殭屍，也頃刻認為失了所有退路，他竟然也會害怕了，真是可笑。  
馬斯的一眼還緊緊睨著，可那完好的詭異獸眼依然死死盯著艾倫，更顯他的噬血的本性。  
那是當然的了，正因為他急需滿足進食慾望來加速恢復，他開始以打圈的動線緩緩在少年周邊移動，那是準確鎖定獵物的行為。

艾倫嘗試在指尖凝聚出刃物，這還可以辦到，常識上，走到這已經是不得已的地步，再怎麼掛念、珍視曾經為人的一切，誓言、依附、感情，都已經來到盡頭，可以了該放手了。常識上。  
那枚清晰形體的白色風刃怎麼樣也無法對著利威爾，維持的手不斷顫抖，艾倫最終失血過多失去意識，隨著他斷線滑靠下那顆岩石，空氣形成的武器也隨之消散瓦解。  
在完全陷入黑暗的前一刻，他只想著，反正醒來肯定又是痛苦不已吧？也不是第一次被利威爾啃食了，少個手腳見怪不怪，只是一定會醒嗎？如果不會醒的話，算了…艾倫覺得這樣的結局可能也不算太壞，算了，都沒關係了。

Laying close to you  
躺在你身旁靠近你  
Feeling your heart beating  
感受你砰然悸動的心  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
我想知道你正作著怎樣的夢  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
可否會有我在那裡  
Then I kiss your eyes  
輕吻你的眼睛  
And thank God we're together  
感謝老天讓我們相知相惜  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
只想永遠這樣跟你一起  
Forever and ever  
永不分離

眼皮打開一點縫隙牽動了睫毛，黏在上頭的水珠滾落，落在了他另一邊的眼睛裡。  
他一直都很想知道他的內心是否還有他的存在，哪怕只有一點他也希冀、奢望。

Don't want to close my eyes  
不願閉上眼  
Don't want to fall asleep  
不願睡去  
'Coz I'd miss you baby  
因為那樣會錯過你寶貝  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
而我不願錯過任何點點滴滴  
'Coz even when I dream of you  
因為就算能夢中相聚  
The sweetest dream would never do  
再美的夢也不能比  
I'd still miss you baby  
我還是會錯過你  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
而我不願錯過任何點點滴滴

我想我終究無法放棄一切就這樣沉沉睡去，你說對嗎？  
少年失神頹坐在地，全然沒有感知天色已是入夜，他的周圍全是騷動，而他則陷入在近似彌留的狀態，輕輕的，以情人碎吻的程度不斷哼著曲子。

他再怎麼喜歡那個歿世裡的創作者，也永遠不會勝過這個陪伴他新生的依賴，如同某些事物，你對他的心境確實在改變，可它依舊在那，無可替代內心的位置。  
他該從夢中醒來了，一道風壓劃破了他的臉頰，點醒了艾倫的意識。

射出的尖錐命中位於後方欲要偷襲艾倫的殭屍，尖錐的軌道精準，於死角正好擦過了孩子的臉蛋。  
他是真的透支昏死過去，不知道休眠多久，以他所在的岩石為中心，包圍了密密麻麻的殭屍。  
照理說他們在晚上是不怎麼活動的才對，而且這曠野當中的異常聚集數量，除非他接近了某些地方，例如北方基地。

他有絕對不能死在這的理由了，北方基地果真不單只是淨土或是組織，那正是艾倫所想的，孽緣。他還有一堆沒搞清楚的事。

一天的使用限度真的一點也不剩，腹腔維持的隔板早消失不見繼續流血難怪難以修補，不，是這修補速率本身就不利於現狀，那麼長時間只往開口中心生成一點皮肉。  
不夠，不想辦法突破現在的困境，他別想避開五餅二魚這個活酷刑了。  
幸運的在啃食之前倒是又先被利威爾作為領地範圍捍衛，不過入夜的戰鬥已讓利威爾疲態盡顯，尤其是這龐大的數量，雖不如特大型變種者無法傷他半分，可夠消磨它的集中力，他擊殺的速度比往常慢了許多。

艾倫碎髮擋住視線的那一側，有殭屍悄悄趁月光隱沒雲層上前，到達一定距離突然快跑向艾倫襲去。

喀哧——

殭屍停在了少年跟前，倏地跪下倒臥在地。  
殭屍的臉沒了大半，艾倫的嘴邊都是黑綠混雜的黏稠污穢，喘息開始漸快，他覺得這太瘋狂，可是他不知道瞳孔正隨著進食縮放。  
怎麼回事？這個行為是哪裡看來的？啊、對了，是利威爾，他就看利威爾這麼做過。明明是抗拒的，他卻伏跪爬上前，低頭就往那個停止運作的無機質的脖子開始啃食。  
殭屍龜裂的皮膚被撕開，裡頭灰白色的肉每一口都會溢出黑血，他銜住腸子的一段往外揣出更多，皮下的臟器也都不是人類該有的色彩，對，這些都不是人類。

但，我是什麼？

「嗯？」藍鋯石瞳彩閃耀了它的光芒，回神，艾倫低頭看著眼前已看不清原本形體，可以說是血肉模糊、被他掏挖的空殼「嗚嘔——」

剛才吃下什麼了？我吃了殭屍的肉和臟器？那是我？！是我做的？  
艾倫不可置信的摀著穢物溢流的嘴，為何他剛才能完全感受不到發苦的口腔？為什麼他能不受強烈氣味影響下嚥？  
因為重創所以全身都疼，反胃作嘔牽動肌肉痙攣，在自己的嘔吐聲中他聽見沒停歇的怪物纏鬥聲，還有某種滴滴答答的水聲。  
他循聲低頭，原來聲音的生成，是由於自己不完整的腹部構造，剛嚼碎吃下的東西，已經過了食道下到原本是胃的地方便直接漏了出來。  
艾倫的手去碰那些從自己空蕩腹腔流出的東西，不是屬於自身身體組織，是由外部攝取的，然而卻吃不下去、吸收不了。  
肚子是空的他還能活下來，那麼大一個洞，中間沒有骨頭、沒有肌肉、沒有器官，為什麼？它們都去哪了？很熟悉該在身體裡的東西突然都不見了，這才意會到，剛才吃掉的東西當中就有跟自己很像的，不對，他剛才吃的，究竟是殭屍的腸子，還是自己的？

「哈……哈——」重創引發的劇痛因為來不急搭上神經反應，直到現在才有了劇烈發汗的跡象。

他的呼吸因為精神錯亂快得離譜，在沒有醫療的狀態下過呼吸，快要瘋掉了，要瘋掉了，想活下去可是卻驚覺自己早已不是個＂人＂，他和眼前的這些他所宰殺、迴避的怪物毫無二致，他們本就都是同一種東西。病毒的二次產品。

「呀啊啊啊！哈啊、啊啊啊啊！」艾倫抱住頭開始放聲尖叫，突然的大動靜引起殭屍加速聚集。之於人類他沒有情感，但之於生存本能，利威爾對艾倫此時送死的行為感到相當不解，那行為只會讓他們的處境更不利。

「啊啊、嗚嗚嗚…嗚嗚…唔、痛！……诶？」突然間，一個物體砸中艾倫的腦袋落了下來，非常紮實他還以為是石頭，當他看清那個物體便停止了悲鳴，他兩手慎重的捧起，那是一截覆滿銳利棘皮的手臂。

他當然認得，怎麼會不認得，那是利威爾的，少年往變種者看去，他的四肢皆新生完好，這是拋棄的、鈍了不要的武器。  
變種者他吃過，只是當時至少是做過處理的，殭屍更是偏離新人類與亞種的分類，他們基本是死體，而他剛才正瘋狂吞嚥那種東西。

利威爾像是殺紅眼了也對空發出咆嘯，繼續與源源不絕的麻煩抗爭，他要是不復原到不須讓利威爾保護的程度，他們兩個別想從這次的難關脫險。

孩子緊緊閉起眼，抱著覺悟開始啃起變種者汰換掉的殘肢，艾倫咬開表層硬甲，生食裏頭的肉，一樣不是人類的色彩，嘴巴多少被棘皮劃傷、口腔多少被尖刺穿破，人類的鮮紅血液與變種者的黑血暈染了艾倫的嘴巴。  
可能是自己一廂情願產生的錯覺吧，他真的覺得利威爾的肉至少比其他選擇要好上太多太多了。

咕嚕。最後他只聽得清自己的喉結咕動。

＊＊＊

他背著嘴裡只銜了一根手指、隨便用繩子反綁在身後的利威爾，野狼繼續奔馳在這無邊無盡的路途上，一如往常，好像什麼都沒發生過一樣。

那夜他在飽食後狠狠經歷了一場高燒和疼痛，肉體非常顯著，以肉眼可見的速度修復，但也就因為這種異常的強大機能，帶來的自體反噬也就更劇烈，可能還加上中毒的排解機制，畢竟第一次吃變種者時他也腹瀉嘔吐的嚴重。  
當他的腹腔已經生成的差不多，從外表看上去已呈現螺旋狀往中心點萎縮，誇張的汗水量濕透他破損的衣衫，他再度嘗試使用能力，總算有力氣成功發動，他製作出平台置空睡了一下，斷片似的，但陷入遙遠深沉的夢境裡，這次沒有利威爾，沒有任何有關彼此相處的過往，而是更以前，和父母在一起，一家三口，恬淡安適的人生。  
孩子睡的沉，其實不過十分鐘，他便反射性驚醒，這一覺讓他覺得好多了，斂起了昨日的徬徨，取而代之是傲視群生的睥睨神色。  
艾倫的眼瞳本是燦金和幽翠的漸變色彩，如今卻轉變成近似銀灰的狀態，其中還流轉腥紅兇光。  
他解除平台躍了下來，正好跳入殭屍群，他展開雙臂攤開掌心，能力發動到極限，將所有殭屍周邊的空氣壓縮到極致，接著拿出一個早就沒有燃油的打火機，打了下上頭的打火石。同瓦斯外洩的道理，單一個打開窗子的簡單舉動所產生的摩擦與靜電都能引爆。以艾倫為中心，方圓數尺瞬間燃燒殆盡。   
利威爾被空氣形成的保護層完全包裹因而沒受到任何波及，不過頓時瞇起眼，身子也整個軟了下去，巨爪與脊尾全數剝落。  
艾倫降低了利威爾的氧氣濃度，讓本來就疲憊的他順利進入休眠，一面帶著他移動，一面依著同樣方式消滅死體，曠野漸漸又回復到空無一物的狀態，連點血跡也不剩。

那件拘束衣不能用了，艾倫已經管不著能力的時限性，一直維持著降低氧量的狀態。  
沿路的殭屍越來越密集，已經能夠看到遠方的高聳城牆，那壁面上還有為數眾多的殭屍層層疊疊的要往上，衝著裏頭的人氣。  
在高速下騎了相當久的時間，眼見油箱也快見底，他終於起了破罐破摔的念頭，將油門扭轉到底，車頭因瞬間加速翹起，他就這樣一路直線衝進殭屍群裡，強行撞飛了不少，接著不敵密度減速，他跳開拋下車子，將風刃擲向油箱，藉由被他大範圍壓縮的空氣引爆更大規模的燃燒。  
他騰空快步往前方堡壘跑去，靠近標的物開始製作階梯往上跳步。  
手勾上城牆邊，已經能夠看見裏頭的風景，可以的話他真不想這麼說，還真是，令人懷念的環境。  
他踩上高處，風拂過他的身軀，一如當初他逃離牢籠迎接的自由晚霞，然而他現在又回到一切噩夢的發源地，城牆裡是繁榮的城市街景，雖然規模大致就和高塔的平面面積差不多，從他這可以看見富庶的資源，豐沛的水道、翠綠的植物園、螻蟻數量的白袍制服人員。

「喂！什麼人！」

「嘖…」

「發現入侵者！重複！發現入侵者！」既然就是今日、就是現在與一切做個了斷，那他可就沒空跟這些渣滓耗，艾倫併攏指頭切斷身上的繩子，解除了低氧。

「您就好好大鬧一場吧。」

紅光由黑底紅瞳折射出來，變種者穩了穩自己的腳步，而少年已經先走一步，跳下城牆另一側，往內部前進。

「入侵者共有兩名！全數殲滅。」

「…可…可是，那看起來不太像是人啊？」指揮那麼說著，直到利威爾完全甦醒抬起頭的霎那，周邊的戰鬥人員連扣下板機的時間都沒有就被裁斷了頭顱。

面對惡臭的殭屍他也會倦，固然疲勞，在被強制禁錮後他可是相當不滿的，眼前送上門的活體他怎會放過？一復甦就解放型態，部隊的火力是能殺死變種者，但哪跟得上他的速度。  
大敞的骨翼射出漫天尖錐，一擊就滅了一個連隊的人數，人類要比殭屍好應付的多，他輕快的跳上那些屍堆啃食，此刻露出破綻的背後湧上軍火部隊，他睜著狹長的眼回頭，微啟著嘴，偏偏頭看著那些沒見過的武器，作為變種者，他只記得在高塔時關住他的強化玻璃、安置在上方的攝像頭和備用雷射，艾倫使用過的短小槍枝，眼前這些黑洞洞的大槍口悉數瞄準他。

「全體預備！——射擊——」然而卻沒有任何巨大槍響、炮擊聲，在那些聲音出現之前，槍管已全數形成整齊的切面斷裂，利威爾的脊椎尾巴像是魚槍將前排的先鋒部隊刺成了一串。然而敵方是以人海戰術作優勢，隨後鋪天蓋地的彈幕向他襲來。

怪物所在位置頓時煙霧瀰漫，所有紅外線都還鎖定那片風揚塵土，看著生命探測儀還有反應，指揮官抬手，指示在塵埃散去時立即給目標補上最後一波攻擊，不過等風將塵沙吹散一個裂口，所有士兵看到，怪物的其中一面骨骼狀羽翼外型變得與剛才不同，呈樹枝般往外生長成類網狀，攔下了剛才的部分彈藥，接著他振翅一甩，後面遞補上的隊伍仍舊等同以卵擊石。

「怪…怪物…這個變種者怎麼回事？！不曾這樣的，那麼多的火力不可能制服不了一隻…」顫抖的汗水匯聚於下頷，此時只聽一邊的二線兵結巴答道。

「長、長官…這個變種者…是、是席娜的馬斯……」那聲音扭曲變調、細微的快要聽不見，如同一片漆黑的未來光景。水滴終是落地，迸破的聲響像有如隕石墜落那般巨大，如雷貫耳……

「什、唔——」有其中一個白袍身影被拖入建物暗處，下一瞬是一個踩著骯髒軍靴披著白掛整整領子的人從原處走出。

眼鏡這種生活用品令他陌生，連怎麼架在鼻梁上都有點不利索，他連同報夾一起帶走夾在身側，那一席模樣無人察覺異狀，或許是這裡的人口都忙於事務，根本無暇顧及，臉孔、性別、外觀特徵，說不定多數人連自己同事叫什麼名字也不記得吧。  
有些人繼續著繁忙的工作，有些人則停下腳步悉聽目前的警報聲，他也刻意停下腳步，跟著擁塞在白色廊道的人群，擺出一副不安的面貌。  
在警報後的一段廣播，知會全體人員入侵已獲得掌控後，大家又像沒事一般，沒多少議論，跟機械一樣回到各自的崗位。  
控制？馬斯會有可能讓你們得以控制？  
前方二十公尺有一個玻璃閘門進入主建物，他必須想辦法在這水泥叢林找到可以給他答案的正確對象，特化視力清楚觀察，那道閘門是不需要任何密碼與權限識別，再仔細瞧，確定連任何指紋或是臉部辨識都不需要，估計就只是一個普通閘門罷了。

「例行查看——」

該死！  
看來他們不想引起恐慌，想在無聲無息中鎮壓完全，廣播內容息事寧人，武力倒是深入到機構內部了。他趁部隊沒注意的空隙加快腳步爭取時間，就算後來有人朝他叫喚他也沒有回頭，那麼小聲被略過也是正常現象，他現在只要快點進到內部，混入實驗人員內，他也不過其一汲汲營營的白衣成員。  
三步併兩步，玻璃門敞開他順利進到理邊，才邁開步伐還未跨出去前方竟然又出現一堵玻璃門立即闔上，困住他的狹小空間開始閃爍紅燈，這是…

「喂…那個人…為…為什麼檢測門會關上？」

「是故障了嗎…那個門只會測出突變細胞啊…」

「是啊…我沒看錯吧？那明明…是個人不是嗎？」

——警告！逃亡登陸編號，席娜0330，代號泰坦。——警告！逃亡登陸編號，席娜0330，代號泰坦……

「是逃亡的新人類！」

艾倫覺得自己真該撞牆了，在外流浪、脫離人類世界範疇久了，思考也頓了總是不夠周全，他完全遺漏了身體掃描這個可能性。漏了人類全方位疑心的本性。

「前方——棕色頭髮、無框眼鏡，在檢測門內——抓住入侵者！」

少年收緊拳心，用風壓打碎閘門、強行突入，奔跑於建物，沿手扶梯跑上樓層，期間不知情、於公事場所穿梭的人還為這莫名其妙的人抱怨，隨後看見追捕大隊才曉得事態。  
警報肯定播送了他的所在位置，跑沒幾層樓前方就遭到圍攻，還沒反應過來就是排山倒海的彈雨，長期對抗只會用肉搏撲過來的死體，一時反應不及，相隔半秒挨了幾發子彈才控制出一面牆抵擋，護在前方往前推進。  
機關槍、步槍基本槍械都拿他沒辦法，有部分人員開始亂了套，有些人叫喊要求支援，艾倫不會讓他們有這個機會的。窄小非開放性的廊道正好方便了艾倫的盤算，部隊不出幾秒全軍覆沒，全都在缺氧狀態下倒地。  
他拾起兩把順手的步槍型號以備不時之需，騷動擴散，不過除了派駐軍隊外實驗方似乎完全沒有抵抗能力，也無正面衝突的意思，這樣事情就好辦多了——

「痾啊——你是什麼人？！」

「安分點借一步說話吧。」艾倫挾持了一位實驗者，想不再擴大更多不必要傷亡。

「你這混帳到底想幹什麼？」

「沒什麼，不過想找個人幫個小忙…」他把槍口抵在對方腰上推了推「帶我去找搞出這一切的傢伙。」

「哈？你該不會是指病毒研究的先導？」

「隨便，我管他來頭是什麼？你唯一要做的就是乖乖照我的話去辦。」

「不可能的，不是我不帶路，而是他們根本不在這裡，這裡不過也只是個子設施…如果你只是要找最高負責人…我可以帶你去見＂神父＂。」

「神父？」

「是那位醫生的代稱，他也是其一病毒研究的推崇者…」

「帶路吧。」

沿路若是碰到人，艾倫就舉起槍抵在實驗人員的腦袋上要脅，自然也沒有同僚敢貿然靠近。碰到關卡，對方也認份鍵入長串數列或是刷過掌紋，暢行無阻，最後在底邊被壁嵌燈打亮的廊道盡頭，是一座寬敞、似乎能夠運送病床儀器的透著藍光的電梯。  
據對方所說，這座電梯會到達神父所在的樓層，一般人員也很少有人到那。詭異色澤的光源打在他們臉上，除了彼此的呼吸聲，便是電梯接近無聲的高速運作，空間內氣氛凝重，他就要見到造成這些事端的人，比起償命報復，此刻有非常多想法洶湧入艾倫的腦中，不論是為什麼犧牲他們這些家庭、為什麼不惜一切製造怪物、為什麼一定要有進化，全部，他全部都想弄明白。

「我想知道，你的目的是什麼？你到了神父那…是想要什麼？」

「讓他們把我們恢復原狀。」

「……哈…哈？」艾倫看的出來，對方不是刻意佯裝，是真心認為他的想法似乎很可笑、不苟同、天方夜譚…「你說、你想恢復？恢復什麼？以前普通人類的時候？！」

「對……！」他不過照實答覆，誰知對方毫無預警激動起來，甚至不顧那支決定自己死活的槍，扯住艾倫的領口咆嘯質問。

「別開玩笑了！我剛才都聽到了，你不是那個進化成功的泰坦嗎？！這是大家求都求不來的恩典！你竟然說想變回腐敗沒用的舊人類？！」

「什…你竟然說…舊人類？！是！我不想要這副詭異的身體，這一切都不比我原本擁有的東西珍貴！你們的實驗害了多少人的家庭破碎！你們害了多少人你們知道嗎？！」

「呵、太可笑了…害了多少人？」剛才還會聽命的人眼神變得無畏。對方咧嘴，幾近嘲諷的挑眉道「這個病毒雖然是感染性，但它的感染條件其實是不明的，意思就是說，感染者，不一定會產生變化…除了屍毒是經由咬傷擴散，你可知道就連變種者，也不是那麼容易就能誕生的？」

「你到底…想說什麼？」

「我還以為，成為你這樣的人之後，思想也會更加開化，沒想到…哈、成功者竟然是你這樣的廢物，你的能力給你這樣的人擁有真是太浪費了。」

「你…想要這種體質？你想要經歷進化？！」

「沒錯。」

「你瘋了！你們或許並不是全部人都清楚，那個過程有多痛苦！還有那中間會目睹到多少的生離死——」

「——清楚。我們都清楚。」少年安靜下來，他突然不知怎麼回應這樣的想法，對方回答的毫不遲疑使他恍惚，那代表信仰的堅定。這超出他一直以來的認知，10歲的他是怎樣在那個集中營望著所有流離失所的人，他是怎麼不去想父母的死狀，已經幾乎久到想不起來的事，他在這時想起。

「設施裡的人員，全部都接觸過病毒，我們也全都在等待那一刻來臨。」

「……不…不對，這一切…都是錯的…你們竟然…為什麼…」

「我們全是自願接種，沒有人覺得被迫害，我們甚至還有足夠的庇護和所得供給自己的家庭，有些人等了半天都等不到，在這裡一直貢獻勞力，而你，這輕易就成功的新人類，竟、然、他媽的說不要！！！」對方失控的開始攻擊艾倫，少年只是無力靠向一邊任憑對方踹打，撿起鬆手的槍枝用槍托不斷往他的身體和頭部砸，他沒有打算護著的意思，他感覺不到痛，腦子當機了消化不來處理不了，有多少人不願意發生在自己身上的事情，竟會是他人汲汲營營追求的目標？這人怪罪他暴殄天物，那失去父母、失去利威爾、失去為人一切的痛苦…該跟誰討？

金翠鉍晶般的瞳孔驀地爆縮。

怪物在城牆上遊走，美麗的棘尾變的越發壯碩、修長，順著他輕盈的踏步流轉銀輝。  
有士兵在嚥下最後一口氣前埋怨，到底是哪個天才指揮他們、單靠一師團鎮壓，很好，他們是自取滅亡了。他握著對講器打算回應另一頭的呼叫，被馬斯踩碎了頭顱。  
他伏下身撕吃看起來不錯的部分。這可能是他最飽食滿足的一次，龐大的活體數量，就算艾倫現在出現在他眼前利威爾也必定興致缺缺只想進入休眠狀態。  
遠處建築傳來漣漪般的震波，化成一股風強勁劃過他的棘皮，他揚起頭調整瞳孔的形狀，在空氣中捕捉到艾倫的氣味。  
馬斯朝前方那白色的現代建築望去，鎖定了氣味是由那邊散發的，雖然不明白艾倫為何能夠散發那麼濃烈的氣息傳遞到距離這麼遠的地方，他散散拋下了碎肉殘羹，緩緩地朝孩子所在接近。

…既然，他們不想過平凡人的生活，倒不如成全送他們一程吧。畢竟是他自己說沒那麼輕易就變化的。  
電梯被風壓炸開，整個建物的一側開了個大洞，外頭的灼熱空氣透了進來，這層樓毫無生氣，都在剛才的失控中缺氧致死。

他試圖平復紊亂的呼吸，往那個人所說的位置緩緩踱去。  
艾倫也不再需要人質，沿路依舊暢通，似乎有人監視著他為他打開一道道關卡，他來到一扇華美的木雕花大門前，門延伸到天井，這裡有別於整個建物的科技感，比較像一名隱居藝術家的居所，艾倫雙手放上門扉，推開通往沉重真相的道路。

裡頭站著一位老者，一頭灰白，但他站的直挺，看得出他的健朗還有，驕傲。

「歡迎你，孩子。」他面著水藍色光澤、類似觀賞用魚缸的巨大壁面，老者只是自說自話完全沒瞧艾倫一眼令他神色兇惡起來「真是奇怪啊，你是新人類，但卻透露著變種者的味道。」

「少說廢話，你們有疫苗的吧！或是所謂的血清，都給我老老實實交出來，我還能考慮放你一條生路。」

「如果我說，根本沒那種東西，你該怎麼辦？」老者轉過頭，對他淺淡一笑，艾倫憤怒的瞬間做出一整面刀刃全數對準來者「真是成長得相當美麗了啊，你一直，都沒讓我失望呢。」

老者的手扶上玻璃，深情款款，像是在訴說一段悠遠流長的老故事「你想恢復到原本的一切，那是不可能的，病毒感染和感冒或中毒不一樣，同樣是受到侵害，但後者可以因消滅、去除而使身體回復到原本的狀態，病毒則完全不是箭頭兩端可定論的東西，沒有還原過程，只有進化，你們的基因，都被病毒改寫了。」

艾倫的眼神透漏徬徨，他的最大期望其實已經跟著那句話殞落了。

「喔、喔，我想起來了，你會有變種者的味道肯定是與馬斯一起行動吧？你們感情還是如一的好啊，他在哪？我也真想念那孩子。」

「你這個變態，別什麼孩子不孩子的，你不過是個共犯！該稱我孩子的家人就是被你們害的，利威爾先生的人生也是被你們毀掉的！」

「我當然有稱呼你們為孩子的資格了，你也可以算是我一手養大的，艾倫˙耶格爾。」他是被登錄的逃亡名單，那麼成員知曉自己的所有資料也沒什麼好大驚小怪，不過…身體在顫抖，毛細孔都張開，寒毛直豎，那是來自進化後的直覺「是我把你從那間小屋抱出來，看著你在實驗場長大，隔著觀離間帷幕看著你成為最完美的作品，到如今與你重逢，我非常高興，我親愛的孩子。」

「……是你，殺了我父母…然後把我們改造成這副模樣？…」

「——你們得到了舊人類沒有的一切，是跳脫神掌控的物種。」

「告訴我——！」艾倫暴吼打斷了神父的呢喃「當初明明…這病毒其實是能被控制下來的吧？」

「…因為是你，我樂意回答。可能有50年以上了，一場太陽風暴挾帶了不明物質降臨地球，極光知道吧？風暴中的帶電粒子被地球的磁場導入南北兩極，那場太陽風暴就帶了這個病毒。由於極光生成的原理，剛好受低溫侷限的病毒就這麼壓抑了數十年，直到有國家去開採石油和銅礦，探勘隊染了病毒渾然不覺，回到地處的溫帶、熱帶讓沉睡的惡魔甦醒了。」

老者閉上眼睛，彷彿這些事他都全程經歷過，這故事已經是他的半生。

「第一波爆發，當地國家派出軍隊以一級武力鎮壓，事隔幾年問題依然擴散，棘手的無非就是屍毒，正如你所說，變種者其實還沒那麼難控制，難的在於如何活捉，要撲殺實在輕而易舉…」

「那麼…不撲殺的理由…」

「很簡單，戰爭兵器。不少國家發現這並不僅止是一個災害，其中包含了可塑性，難道就沒有把變種者馴養的可能？！如果由人工主動培育出能夠聽命的變種者，那是否不只可用於軍事，甚至任何高危險行動都能以其代勞？新人類自不用說，終歸是人，可以給予地位、金錢，滿足攏絡的條件…惡魔病毒不單帶來世界末日，這是考驗，是神的汰換，而我們早思考出了活路，很多人，看好它的進化，看好進化帶來的無限可能。」

「瘋了…」

「孩子，那不就是你想變回去的人類嗎？」有什麼東西被針戳破了，像肥皂泡泡一樣，啵的一聲，輕輕一碰就沒了。

艾倫無神望著神父，眼眸失去往日光彩，鮮紅的血液流出他的鼻尖，與他慘白的膚色呈現對比，下一瞬他倒臥在地，身體輕微抽搐，瞳仁上吊。原來，連他自己也是虛無縹緲的。

「你所認定的災難是人性使然，你曾經就是你要的答案，你跟馬斯已經是神選上的純潔之物了，你確定你還要回到那無能的皮囊嗎？」神父對少年一直是帶著慈愛、溫柔的笑聲，但他並不想再聽見，不論是有關於病毒的一切，還是老者的聲音，或是這世界上任何一種聲音。

維持在空中的無數尖刀瞬間貫穿神父，可在他的臉上卻看不見任何一絲恐懼或懊悔，他得償所願，欣然接受這個結局，這一切本就隨了他的意，沒有人會為之懺悔，沒有人會為人類自己犯下的過錯告解，他們不過就是毫無意義的犧牲品。最後神父只說了＂這就對了，你們是尖端的勝者。＂平靜地迎接他的末路。  
刃物不斷憑空冒出、射向那具屍首，視線瞟向神父原本面對的魚缸，裏頭是漂浮其中、處於休眠的變種者，而他看見倒映在上頭的自己，渾身浴血，血糊把他襯的全然失了理性。他闔上眼，黝黑纖長的睫毛服貼上他的皮膚，色彩分明。

夠了…真的…已經夠了…

利威爾在快接近建物時，由伏地的四肢感知到漸強的震盪折返拉開距離，有不少人類倉皇逃出，也有的硬生被活活壓死，主建築不知為何陷落，在崩垮揚起的漫天塵埃中，少年緩緩走出斷垣殘壁，不疾不徐，粉末和坍塌的碎塊都被他表層的一個圓體隔開。

利威爾剛奔跑上前，突然就被掐住手腳、頸項定在空中，吃痛哀號一聲。

沒有恢復的辦法，沒有能回到過去的可能，一切都是空談。  
他想要的，從來不是人類孤傲的妄想，妄想侵犯神的領地，敲開大門。反正終究是自欺欺人，他老早就是自己一心想剷除的東西之一了，而他之所以還帶著利威爾，不過是盼望哪天有轉圜的餘地。  
我是愛你的，可是你的時間也早就停在了那時候。

這次他不是製造出飛刃，而是在掌側化成連體的手刀。

「我們，不過都是他人的玩物…我累了，利威爾先生…我不會讓您痛苦，等我…我馬上就會來…」終於是要面對這天，只是沒想到一切是這樣一個該死的玩笑，前進或後退，都沒有能容得下他們的地方，那不如到此為止「先道過晚安了。」

I could stay awake  
我可以醒著不睡  
Just to hear you breathing  
只為細數你的氣息  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
在你沉睡時注視著你的笑顏  
While far away and dreaming  
在那遙遠的夢境  
I could spend my life in  
我可以耗盡一生  
In this sweet surrender  
只臣服於這份甜蜜  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
我可以迷失此刻永遠不醒  
Every moment I spend with you is a moment I treasure  
將每分每秒的相聚都珍藏在心

地上斑駁淚水和腥紅，碧色的眼眸逐漸放大，利威爾衝破禁錮咬住了他的手，一如當年實驗場那天，儘管他們失守，他仍舊反抗到底。

「篇啊……雌……（騙子）」嘶啞的、荒腔走板的音調勉強發出了人類的聲音。

為什麼再進化後告訴我的是這個呢？  
是因為沒有遵守諾言。  
＂如果我們都能活下來，就走下去吧，利威爾。＂

「什麼嘛…原來…原來你都知道啊…」孩子笑著泣不成聲，他的內心已經流離失所，但希望總在砂礫瓦堆中一次又一次重新萌芽「是啊…是我做的承諾，又不守信用，難怪你生氣了。」

他們都不會再是人了，可也不重要了。

「對、對不起……一定是，我太寂寞了…一個人在這世界裡，真的太寂寞了…」

刺穿利威爾口腔的刃物消散，少年以另一隻手扶上變種者的臉頰，不顧一切吻上那沒有溫度、表皮龜裂的唇。利威爾緩緩的張口，咬住了少年的嘴角與唇肉，更多的紅血與黑血滴滴答答覆蓋掉艾倫落在地面的水痕。

「哼嗯——」那是一聲痛苦的嗚咽，痛苦卻甜美。

＊＊＊

他藏匿了幾天，剩餘生存的人員撤離了設施，他來到人造河川，退下等同破布的衣料，足尖踏進乾淨水源傳來沁心的冰涼感，接著他整個沒入水裡一次，躍出水面暢快的甩了甩長了的頭髮。  
水面漸漸平息下來，又能夠映照人的倒影，裡面的少年，嘴巴到咽喉都被咬掉了，目前像可以拿自己做牙齒保健教學，牙骨骼最先成形，其餘皮肉緩慢的在生長當中。  
和變種者舌吻是怎麼樣的感受他總算體會到了，很臭，而且痛死了。有液體從他的大腿間流出。

利威爾撲倒他，這次很不一樣，由於艾倫半是抵抗半是接受的反應令怪物不解。抵抗是為疼痛的反射抗拒，接受是為這本來就是他的冀望。在心死之後渴望活著的證明。  
本該是從背脊竄出粗壯骨翼只伸出了數隻蜘蛛腳狀的細長骨骼，一下子就刺穿了男孩的四肢釘在地上，銳利的巨爪一滑割裂了他的衣物，黑色唾液跟人類一樣是濕涼的觸感，為什麼他會知道，因為利威爾的舌面正游移在他的軀體。  
這行為雖然偏離常軌、扭曲的差不多了但相當熟悉，他們終歸是物種，仍有交配的機制。

粗糙的舌面細細滑過人類的每一吋肌膚，敏銳的感官傳遞令他顫抖的癢意，孩子偏過頭偎在自己聳起的肩頭，心理上他還不太能接受，但時間實在相隔太久了，這感覺非常懷念。  
神父說的沒錯，他們之間是部分實驗場監控者悉知的關係，畢竟在人體實驗之前就沒有全面自由，可貴的，稍稍脫離監管的時候，圖書藏館的地毯、水泥花園的花叢裡，就是他們狹小的伊甸。  
他們早坦誠相見過，起初也不過達成共識處理處理性慾，日子沒推移多少，可能就只是份失去一切後重新獲得的僅有、渺小的相對佔有，非常清楚的，他們先是把彼此當作滅頂前的浮木、深海中最後一口的氧氣，就是這麼簡單的理由，可倘若有人要來搶走你賴以維生的事物呢？你不會讓，如果你可以跟這根浮木一起漂流到灣岸，你不會在中途拋下他；如果你注定要在這不見天日的地方沉落，你會將這口氧氣珍惜的含在嘴裡迎接永眠。

原始本能被挑起，明明還在流血，真是可怕。  
胸前的粉點綴上了汙穢殘漬，被順過腰窩緩和了口部的痛楚，小腿被刺穿也只得任其擺佈，骨骼揚起，下半身也跟著被抬起來，褲子頓時撕成粉碎，腿部卻只留下非常淺的一絲絲裂痕，滲出點點血珠，私密的地方展露無遺。

「嗯…」在利威爾的舌竄入小縫裡他還是沒忍住那一小聲嗚咽。

可能是被當作雌性，雖然並不認為變種者還會需要繁衍，不過這種人類潤滑避傷的動作倒是能用促進雌獸排卵做解釋。  
可以說是濕滑，但過於粗大又佈滿倒生的軟刺，填滿他腸道的瞬間過於衝擊，明明對痛覺麻痺，卻還是有淚水從他眼睛裡滾落，是因為想為彼此的痛苦藉故哭泣軟弱一下。  
異種之間的交配當然會有違和，器官只進入了一半便因為個體差距卡在外頭動彈不得，剛才的種種已是仁慈，嗜虐成性的怪物哪裡懂得節制，艾倫倏地昂起頭，利威爾一個施力一捅到底，猙獰巨物撐開盡頭，進入到內腔。  
在律動中艾倫被撞的嘔了點血，畢竟牽動到傷處，他的眼神為瘋狂的行為有些失焦，短時間內崩潰的心神又受體力摧殘使他迷離渙散，說不清全然難受還是快意連綿。  
他突然想到神父說的話，他怎麼這時候才意會到呢？他當然會有變種者的味道，他進食過頂尖的變種者馬斯，也是同樣道理，已經是利威爾最熟悉的味道，又多添了一股同類的氣息，在殘存的意識前是對認定伴侶的依賴。  
自體潤滑的性器研磨，使內裡變得柔軟下來，卡住前端的深處也不像剛開始緊繃，肌肉鬆弛下來對彼此都不那麼折磨，下腹越漸濕軟，神經都像布在接觸面的表層，利威爾抽動的每一下都在刺激艾倫的腦皮下組織和心窩，他想騰手撫慰自己的前身，只可惜他不想再多受痛，也不想讓利威爾覺得他在掙脫他的桎梏，只能偶爾揚起上半身，看著貼在腹上顫動、硬的流水的性器，極為委屈地耐著、忍著，難受的發出輕哼排解。

高潮前夕的敏感抽搐不止，直到大量水體注入內腔，沖刷徘徊在射精高原期的肉壁上，澆灌填滿不具生殖功能的內裡，艾倫最後並沒有射出來，但與瞬間脫力的利威爾沒有兩樣。  
達成交配活動力似乎立即降到了夜晚的程度，刺穿手臂小腿的骨釘都慢慢收了回去，於利威爾的背部合攏，明明並沒有使用能力降低氧量，利威爾卻安靜的倒在了孩子身上，艾倫也沒有照往常將他圈制、隔離起來，不需要了、從今往後都不需要了。

艾倫無力倒在地上，快要不敵席捲的疲憊，艱難撐起的手不是先摀一摀傷處的範圍，而是攬緊了那可說是硬梆梆又沉重的軀體。  
不會再放開了，不會再有人能分開我們，就算是我自己也不行。

鮮紅的血流了遍地，隨著安靜的時間變得黯褐。

＊＊＊

他們在陷落設施生活上一段時間，可追根究柢他不想待在這，縱使這裡的資源還沒耗盡，不過是不想低頭受敵人恩惠，少年可沒忘，這裡只不過是這罪孽的其中一小部分罷了。

他搜尋到一些簡便衣物，雖然不符合品味，而這裡也不可能有機車那種交通工具，飛行類的載具也早就在陷落當時一掃而空。  
艾倫選了部隊的裝甲車，留了個副手座那麼多的位置給利威爾，其餘整個後邊空間塞滿專用燃油與食糧，這已經是最大寬限了，畢竟再給他更多空間難保他不會一個興奮炸了車。  
專用燃油也會有用盡的時候，要一點一點帶著裝甲車前行也不是不可以，只是太過費神，久久碰上的加油站也起不了作用，要是他還能再擁有一批野狼那該有多好？  
後期他開始帶著利威爾步行，事實上新人類不吃不喝一段時日是還撐得過的，哪個階段進入高速消耗他還記得。

他們難得深入城市，依舊一片荒蕪，他重拾好奇心，自從過了北方設施後更少遇到倖存人類，而當初那個訊號似乎也不是那個陷落基地發出的。  
他早分不清方向，只是避開危險久了，偶爾還想複習面臨危機的滋味。  
城市依舊是埋藏大量殭屍的地方，而且少了荒原曠野的地利性，僵屍的突襲性真是會把人嚇得不輕，尤其是在暗處、遮蔽處。  
這些年利威爾變得挑嘴了，殭屍只會是他的貓抓板，解解手癢，再也不會是滿足食慾的東西，只可惜他們暫時還沒找到他們的另一處根據地，一定是那時變得更加森嚴戒備，他們已經知道艾倫在尋找他們了。

看埋在瓦礫中風化差不多的招牌、霓虹燈，這裡似乎是賭城，看不出從前的完好。  
艾倫早已補充足夠的食糧飲水，這是他短期內就又深入的城市建物群。他在上一個城市的一家電子產品行搜刮到還能使用的收音機，帶走大量的電池，本來只是為了碰運氣繼續尋找那位創作者的訊號，誰知在幾天前的早晨，意外接收到＂樂園＂的訊號，這是他頭一回擷取到，也意外相隔這麼久的時間，這個騙局還存在。  
之前從裝甲車上拔下的衛星定位，訊號源座標便是這座城市。

艾倫放利威爾去活動筋骨，單獨一人深入建物更密集的地方，遠遠都能聽到他的嚎叫，玩得可真開心。  
聲波震盪，這裡建物掏空傾倒，變種者的叫聲放大數倍，震下不少塵埃。他抬手揮揮，感官突然放大進入戒備，立刻朝著一個方向回身，正好朝向熱辣的艷陽使他瞇起眼。

光打亮了一個蹲坐在斷裂鋼筋上的黑影輪廓，是人。  
不過當對方從十幾層樓高的地方毫不遲疑跳下，艾倫還沒來的及訝異對方是他頭一位遇到的新人類，在看清來者面貌，他只能勉強啟口。

「妳是，觀離所的…」

「呦，挺厲害的嘛，都60年了，這樣一眼就認得。所以那是你帶來的嘛？泰坦。」艾倫沒認錯，這久違、曾經熟悉又討厭的稱呼。

「其實並不是多難的事，我們的外表都沒變不是嘛？」差不多是艾倫二十歲左右的時候，他就已經發現這體質的最驚人成果，雖然沒有明確定論，但新人類不老不死「但是，妳的樣子……我記得妳明明…」

「——我明明進化失敗了對吧？叫我＂顎＂吧。」

「當時，我看到名單，妳已經變成變種者的紀錄…」眼前綁著馬尾，臉上綴著些許雀斑的爽朗女性，是在高塔時有過印象的實驗品成員。

「這大概就是，報應吧…有個跟我同間的女孩，是被適應失敗的我給殺了。在你和馬斯誕生後。」時間排序，經顎這麼一說，他想起了，他縮在觀離間目睹第四間的突變與殺戮。

「…原來，我當時，就是看見妳們嘛。」

「啊啊…看來，你也還記得她的樣子吧？太好了…」他清楚這種眼神這種情感，真是造孽，這一切「我們兩個生活在貧民窟，都過這麼久了，想來還是當時的日子都要比現在這些鬼東西好得多。」

「噗哈——」他附議，多少年過去，艾倫難得笑出來。

「一心只想著給她過上幸福的日子，沒想到一切都是騙局，我們不僅沒有得到幸福，我還成了殺死她的怪物…他們稱其為＂聖女尤米爾計畫＂，追求神話般不可思議的血肉之軀，且當時的政府其實並沒有極力抗衡病毒，反而他們也投注資金，為的是新型態的軍事武器，只是他們的研究依舊是不完整的，他們沒料到的是我在吃了她的肉後短時間內就取回還是人類時的意識。」

「只、只要吃了人就可以嗎？！」

「這倒是沒實際證明，每個人的狀況肯定又是不同的吧，例如我們的變化時間。然而，我如今是靠著細胞的再進化重新變回了接近人類的東西，應該算是新人類了。我取回意識的第一時間沒有太多機會讓我痛苦…當年實驗場陷落的元兇，正是我。這就是我所指的報應。」

艾倫嚥了口唾沫。一切都連貫起來，還有顎所說的經歷，如果…如果，這假設能夠再次成真。

「你會來到此也是因為那訊號吧？訊號是我一直發送的，我想著，能夠來到這的人肯定跟我一樣…以當年實驗場的成功數推測，新人類目前的比例是相當少的。」

「那麼你的目的？」

「傳播這個訊息，集結新人類向他們宣戰，雖然我也無法保證每個人都認同我的想法。」艾倫想起北方基地的所有實驗人員以及神父，斂了斂眼神「自從高塔崩毀，我在外遊走了六十餘年，沒有一天放下這份仇恨，不過還沒找到他們的總部，畢竟我們雖然體格無敵，但能力有限，流浪的我們資源不足，根本退化至原始人的程度，你肯定也知道吧，只要活在這個歿世裡，自然而然就知道新遊戲規則了。我們仍然需要勢力、需要金錢…需要更多的資源找到起源，連根拔除。」

在這破敗的年代，連簡單查找消息的電腦、聯絡的通路都沒有，更別談更基礎的電力及網路，沒有找到一處持續運作的居所，尋找總部真是癡人說夢。

「妳覺得還有規模大到足以茁壯抗衡的人類群體嗎？」

「一定有，別小看曾經的我們的劣根性啊。」聞言，少年輕淺一笑，是啊，就是作為人類才富有的執著。艾倫若有所思，沉靜了一下喚了叫顎的女子。

「…妳接下來打算？」

「嗯？我可以離開這轉換地點了。」女子隨興攤手答道。

「不，我是指，如果哪天我們都得償所願，到了那時，孤身一人的妳打算做什麼？」

不屬於箭頭任一方，歸屬何去何從？面對少年一直放在心上的結，誰知女子捧腹大笑起來。

「哈哈哈哈哈、當然是活下去，過普通人的日子啊、傻瓜！」

「我、我們能怎麼普通？」

「當然可以，漫無目的、浪費的，都可以，你該不會是要我去死吧？別傻了我當然選擇活下去啊！這麼便利的身體不好好玩一玩怎麼行？我可是吃了她啊，她的血肉促成了進化，我要連她那份，一起活下去，至少如果最後會走到盡頭，也許可以像個人類一樣有尊嚴地死去啊！……喂喂！你幹嘛啊？！」

好端端的談話，少年卻突然大哭起來，惹得一個女性慌張失措。

「謝謝妳……謝謝妳，對我說了這些。」

＊＊＊

人類最黑暗的時期，女性是交易貨品，為了生殖繁衍，但依一個據點的男女比例，有些地方也會是以男性作買賣。  
基地內以廢棄艙房或鐵路車廂改建的寢區，每到新一波的人口買賣後不乏性交的聲響，其中一間房內也傳出正在雲雨的跡象。  
一名少年被壓趴於桌面，纖瘦的麥色肌膚上佈滿深刻的牙痕，壓住他的男子正失控馳騁，頂的他像在海面上載浮載沉。

「嗯…嗯、呀啊……」蜜穴像被澆灌牛奶，每捅入一次就會激濺出來，搪瓷白足支撐的地方滴滴答答是由雙腿流下的白漿，快要打滑。

被扯著腳踝整個翻過身，他撐起身子，腿曲成M字，暴露正一縮一縮的私密地方，撫摸會陰和花蕾軟肉，在男子面前，刻意使後穴肌肉用力，排出了一小股濃稠。

「真淫蕩…」對方的手指捅入翻轉方向往上曲指，摳的眼前的人發抖不已「好鬆。」

「是你…哈、不夠粗…插過我的可是…還有倒刺的…啊……」

「信不信我現在造出第二根一起幹你？」

「快…幹我……填滿我……」

真要生成第二個生殖器是不可能的，他所說的不過是可以生成細長型骨骼或尖刺，但那可就笑不出來了。  
抽出手指又將肉棒捅了回去，掰開男孩的雙腿環在自己腰後，縮短彼此的距離。  
少年後傾以手撐在桌面，有足夠視野是看到男性器官是如何進出自己私處，自己的媚肉是如何的水潤箍緊、眷戀不捨的吸附對方。  
男子緩緩前後動了幾下，再度開始新一輪的抽插，少年的視野多是自己的搖晃起來的嫩莖，和艷紅飽滿的卵蛋，騰手掐住自己的前身，看著交合處的體液濺到男子健碩的腹部肌理充當配菜，不慎溫柔的摩撫自己的性器，升溫劇烈、心跳激昂致使他微啟著嘴，小舌尖在口中顫啊顫看起來寂寞。  
男子往前貼上，扣住男孩的脖子，舌頭跟著竄入，濕濡、勾纏，黏膜傳遞來愛慾、索求。  
發抖隨之而來，輕淺的、連綿不斷，少年握著感受到自己的勃動，以及體內熱物的沖刷、充盈，他故意讓精液射在對方的腹部上，看上去更加凌亂，他現在真想來支菸，可那是跟女人差不多價格的貨品。

「你好香。」連續交配後的片刻，他埋在男孩的頸窩蹭，可對方生怕他一個昏頭就又往身上大口咬下，畢竟也快有百餘年，他習慣了少年的味道。

「您…您可不能…養成習慣，我會痛的…」他沒回應，倒是把人攬緊，在頸側吮出一個暗紅印子，頂多做個半天留念。

孩子一個夾腿翻身，把男子壓在下邊，扶起性器正要抬腰坐下去。

馬斯、泰坦盡快前往東邊大門——重複，馬斯、泰坦盡快前往東邊大門——

「…哈……真掃興，本還想再一次的…」艾倫頓時頭都垂了下去，看著自己可憐巴巴還翹的老高的地方。

「呵、貪心的小夥子。」他揉揉孩子的腦袋瓜，把人扛起掛在肩頭踏進沖洗空間。

「您還真快緩過來。」

「有什麼辦法呢？不快點會被扣薪的。」男人邊說，艾倫則懶骨頭似的趴靠在他身上，由利威爾來拭淨那些痕跡、摳出裏頭的殘液。

套上便衣、防風鏡，備上定位儀，拉緊靴子的綁繩時，艾倫雙手還環著男人的腰。

「撒嬌什麼？我們是一起出去，不是只有我。」

「唔…」看人這樣解氣，利威爾掙開他，轉身捧過孩子的臉蛋親吻。

「乖、晚上會好好補你的，做到你喊不要為止。」

「你說的啊大叔，年輕人的體力是很旺盛的。」

「哼。」他們還談得上年齡？

同是特化的感官，在升降貨梯裡少年的心跳一清二楚，視線往他瞟去，臉還有些紅。

「你這樣不要緊嘛士兵？」他抬手正要以指節摩娑泛紅的地方，便被孩子撇頭、倔強的避開。通常都是兩人各騎自己的野狼奔馳，不過見艾倫這般模樣，倒難得有點心疼起來、想寵溺孩子一下「我開車吧。」

一台悍馬沖出高聳的鐵閘門，刻意拿掉車頂和窗子，沒有太多遮蔽，因為根本不需要，只會成為阻礙。  
艾倫坐在副手座，嘴裡含著過期十年還算新鮮的薄荷糖，抬腳擱在置物臺上吹口哨，百無聊賴。  
車子衝進沙漠地帶沒多久，平靜的荒漠便開始徒生漩渦，變成液態狀，接著有鯊魚型的變種怪物躍出如水一般的沙面，甩動尾鰭，頓時射過來成排的鱗甲，以超高速到達車身僅剩半公尺的距離被利威爾全數擋下。  
利威爾的手探出車外，骨骼沿著手臂生成一個足夠保護車體的盾狀，他回過頭，眼睛閃過一絲黑紅的瞬間，周遭制空遍佈的金屬尖錐下一秒完全原封不動回擊給魚型變種者。  
確實命中，變種者無法再潛回沙裡，直直墜落下來揚起一片沙塵。  
馬斯的能力是操縱鈣質和鐵質，等於在有限時間內，他可以無限增生武器。順帶一提，令艾倫心裡不平衡的是，馬斯不只擁有複數能力，一日的能力使用時限還是三小時之多。

「研究班可以出來把大傢伙運回去了…都是我在任份工作啊？」利威爾拿起對講機聯絡基地，通話後瞟了眼孩子，而艾倫只是繼續散散哼著歌，揮揮手指給怪物降氧，確保活體又不會在送回過程中反擊。

「我以前照顧您很辛苦的，脾氣壞又難安撫，現在換您了，您該多勞動。」

「你別當我什麼都不記得，你可時常不當奴役我。」

利威爾最後也踏上和顎相同的道路。隨時間推移，基因排序慢慢扭轉成與艾倫一致，只是並非每一位變種者都能有這樣的結局，亞種再進化成新人類的例子是萬分之一以下，可說趨近於零。  
他和艾倫動身開始尋找群體，找到一處人類集團的碉堡，表明身份來歷，以他從北方設施捲走，以及這些年蒐集的資訊取得信任，交換條件是雇用他們兩個成為傭兵，為此基地貢獻好換取金錢。你會說對方也有無條件拒絕的權利，前提當然是艾倫這個小魔頭強行訂定了霸王條款，不雇用席娜出來的馬斯和泰坦，他們立刻毀掉這個具備規模的據點。

雖不及艾倫見過的設施完善，但普通人類也開始逐漸強化起研究設備，像這樣驅逐堡壘內外威脅並提供活體做研究，換取應對政策或是情報買賣籌碼，也是兩人能夠加入據點的條件。  
要想找到科技領先太多的總部將之擊潰，他們必須重新投入群體跟人類接觸、讓組織壯大。  
他們有的是時間來譜好這齣復仇劇。

除了剛才的領頭怪物，在清除了剩餘的鳥型、飛行系變種者，重新將一公里外的感應電網修好，此時車上的通訊接通，對講機傳來據點的老大有些沒好氣地質問兩人，既然執行完任務就快回到基地，而男人只是慵懶的拿過話筒。

「我們去兜兜風，over。」截斷通訊，男人朝孩子勾起唇角，悍馬急轉飆起沙浪，迅捷的黑色車子呼嘯翻過緩坡，消失在監控人員的視野裡。

＊＊＊

與顎分道揚鑣後，過了十幾年，利威爾的異樣越來越明顯，他幾乎不再有活動性，開始進入長時間的休眠，起初艾倫很擔心，但他清楚的聽到利威爾的心跳一直小小規律的脈動著，話說這也是他難得才去注意變種者的心跳。  
馬斯沒了自保的能力，從現在開始，艾倫要更加小心彼此的動向，他本以為是錯覺，可馬斯的皮膚在修復，以非常緩慢的速度。  
他又重新需要起槍枝彈藥輔助，開著一車充足的武器刻意往北邊偏移，行駛在高緯帶，溫度低點且易有水源，現下他們能減少與殭屍群和變種者接觸為佳，獨身一人的話還不打緊，馬斯的肉在怪物圈裡也是數一數二的上品……  
他們的路線恐怕原本就是邊疆地域，沒有任何建物群，連殘存的小城鎮遺跡都沒有，不過看利威爾蜷起身似乎也暫時不須獵食了。暫時。  
水分補給充裕，只是有利有弊，他將近一個月只吃地衣果腹，都經過那麼多年了他還是寧願變成木乃伊也堅決不吃昆蟲。雖然水分能夠被體質利用到最極限，但他還是太累了，有天車子停在一條冰川旁，在周遭林木拉好鈴鐺後便跟著在利威爾身邊躺下。

他想大概是累過頭了，他很久沒有睡的那麼沉，他總會在幾小時內驚醒數次，但這次沒有，他在作夢，不好不壞，他其實不太記得夢境內容是什麼，只感覺到有聲音漸漸傳達到耳朵裡、腦海裡，亦真亦幻，清晰透徹，是鈴鐺在晃動嗎？有殭屍靠近了？不，仔細一聽，那並不是鈴鐺聲，而是他最熟悉的世界末日。他在客廳裡跑來跑去尋找聲音源頭，應該是收音機發出來的，但他始終沒找到，而且音色並非原唱，也不是自己的稚嫩嗓音，而是更像留聲機的古典氣質。小艾倫突然靈機一動，那可能是從爸爸媽媽房間傳出來的，小孩子繃繃跳跳上樓，推開門，是一室金輝照亮房間，打開的窗子透進舒爽的微風，揚起了純白的紗簾…

I don't want to miss one smile  
不願錯過一個微笑  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
不願錯過一個吻  
I just want to be with you  
只想跟你一起  
Right here with you just like this  
在此這樣跟你一起  
I just wanna hold you close  
只想把你抱緊  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
感覺你的心離我的心好近  
And stay here in this moment  
然後留住這一刻  
for all the rest of time  
讓時間不再繼續

他睜開眼，看到坐起身在唱歌的人，水珠往兩側眼角滾落。

「原來，你也會唱啊？」

「我都聽那麼多年了，不會唱才要反省吧？」

那是一個清晨，破曉微光逐漸照亮他的容貌。

「早安，艾倫。」

「早安，利威爾。」

——神死去的七日裡，你在我沉睡時離我而去，然後又在我甦醒時第一個映入我眼簾，回到我身邊。——


End file.
